


Hallowvide 2020

by The_Girl_Who_Escaped_Gallifrey19



Category: CrankGameplays - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Cannibalism (this is Bim Trimmer we're talking about), Entomophobia (fear of insects), Hemophilia, Magic, Melanophobia, Ophidiophobia, Pyrophobia, Samhainophobia (fear of Halloween), Somniphobia (fear of sleep), Trypanophobia, Violence, hydrophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:54:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 31
Words: 30,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26748370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Girl_Who_Escaped_Gallifrey19/pseuds/The_Girl_Who_Escaped_Gallifrey19
Summary: The Halloween Prompt List for Manoir Vide revolving around the egosD 1: Texas Chainsaw MassacreD2: AraephobiaD 3: GooglplierD 4: Nightmare on Elms StreetD 5: AquaphobiaD 6: Robbie the ZombieD 7: OphidiophobiaD 8: HalloweenD 9: The  ActorD 10: FrankensteinD 11: TrypanophobiaD 12: Doctor IplierD 13: The Blair Witch ProjectD 14: HemophobiaD 15: Bim TrimmerD 16: The ExorcistD 17: EntomophobiaD 18: The AuthorD 19: DraculaD 20: MelanophobiaD 21: XorveusD 22: AlienD 23: PyrophobiaD 24: BlankgamesplaysD 25: The ShiningD 26: SamhainophobiaD 27: AntisepticeyeD 28: ScreamD 29: SomniphobiaD 30: DarkiplierD 31: Halloween Costume
Kudos: 5





	1. Day 1: Movie Night & Trivia Plans

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Darkiplier (Dark_iplier)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_iplier/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its movie night at the Manor, letting Bim watch Texas Chainsaw Massacre was a horrible idea and would only lead to several people being killed. Probably with a chainsaw.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m going to try and get a story written every day, this is going to be fun.
> 
> Sir - Head of Manoir Vide  
> Ava - It's a little complicated. Read chapter 10 of MFC to get more information  
> Ben - Google Blue
> 
> Ryan - Google Red  
> Logan - Member of Manoir Vide  
> Varga - Member of Manoir Vide
> 
> Oliver - Google Yellow  
> Demon - Member of Manoir Vide  
> Gabriel - Google Green

Date: 01/10/20  
Time: 7:53 pm - 10:00 pm

We should have never let Bim watch the Texas Chainsaw Massacre. He had gotten this… manic look in his eyes that honestly scared me a little. I have no idea what he was planning but whatever it was, it wasn’t good and would likely involve a _lot_ of blood and someone dying. Probably several someones depending on what exactly Bim was planning.

Host had stared at him before shivering and pulling me away from the Show Host, a concerned look on his face. It was even more concerning when he started asking Google for trivia about the different slashers. I’d gotten a somewhat good look at the list he was putting together for the different slashers, some of the facts were _very_ obscure and something only _really_ Horror fans would even know but probably only a select few. 

“I should probably brush up on my slasher fact shouldn’t I?” I asked Host after he dragged me into the kitchen to help with making more popcorn. The next movie on the list was Halloween, though we weren’t going to be watching all of them. 

“That you should. Ask Ben, he’ll have Bim’s entire list and will be more than happy to help you practise,” Host replied, I got the feeling that wasn’t the case and would technically be considered cheating but I doubt Bim would _actually_ try and kill me if I think what’s going to happen actually happens.

I nodded and finished make the insane amount of popcorn the egos went through. Everyone had their own bowl that way there was no fighting about getting enough popcorn. I spent most of my time working on my stories, the egos knew better than to disturb me by throwing popcorn at me after last time. 

The looks on the Nightmare Jim’s faces after I dumped sprite on their heads when they decided it would be a _lovely_ idea to throw popcorn and candy at the back of my head and nearly made me spill coffee on my computer.

 **Me:** Hey Ben, do you think you could give me the questions Bim is putting together for whatever he has planned?  
Ben: **Why would you be needing the list?**  
**Me:** I just have a feeling I’m going to be needing them. Host said I should ask you

 **Ben: Ah, I see. Very well. I’ll give you the list once Bim has completed it…**  
**Me:** would you be able to help me practise. My memory really isn’t the best  
**Unknown: Of course Miss Galli. I would be happy to help you.**

Me: Ava?... How? I thought you were asleep

I looked up from my phone when I heard laughter, the movie had been paused. I turned around to look at Ben and saw brown and blue eyes staring back at me with a mischievous look in his eyes. Ryan, Gabe and Oliver had similar looks in their eyes. Gabriel was smirking, Ryan had leaned back and Oliver was leaning forward, his face in his hands and a frankly evil look on his face.

It was a little disconcerting. I knew without a doubt I would be winning whatever Bim was planning. The movie started back up again before anyone could ask questions.

 **Ava: I am never truly asleep. I love Slasher movies and wouldn’t mind helping you**  
**Me:** You like Horror movies?

I turned around to stare at Ben again, he grinned.

 **Me:** I never pegged you as a type, the help would be much appreciated

I shook my head. I couldn’t imagine AVa being into Slasher Movies, though it did explain how Ben was able to answer some of the more obscure questions about Horror Movies. It was always obvious (to me at least) when Ben or one his extensions were reading information off the internet. 

Their eyes always lit up when they talked about something they liked, something that didn’t happen when they were simply reading facts, there was a little more emotions and detailed information that I know can’t be found on a wiki page. 

Google really was amazing. He wouldn’t be the same without Ava. I sighed and settled back going to check on the Manoir Vide server just to see if anything interesting was happening. I didn’t really understand how everything that was said inside the Manoir was recorded on the chat but put it down to magic.

I stared at The Intercom and clicked on the picture. I didn’t know “Hallowvide” was a thing but it was certainly interesting. I Can’t believe GOOGLEPLIER is on day three. I’m not sure what I’m going to do for Day 6. I’ve never written anything for Robbie before. 

Hemophobia could _technically_ be considered Host. I might do Author on day 18. I’ve never written anything for Blankgameplayers. As I don’t really watch Ethan’s channel. I’m sure I can come up with something. It’s not until Day 21. I have no idea what I’m going to write for the first one. I’ve never even watched Texas Chainsaw Massacre. 

I couldn’t help but giggle as at Demon questioning Sir on how exactly he would hold a chainsaw. 

Sir: With my hands

I had to cover my mouth as to not interrupt the movie when Logan commented: Dark wielding chainsaws with like 8 void tentacles. That then sparked a debate between Demon and Logan about Sir’s tentacles and if they were anything like and octopus’.

Sir: Today at 8:01 pm  
( _Black void tentacle emoji_ )

Demön: Today at 8:01 pm  
Hello Sir  
Just - discussing your tentacles

Sir: Today at 8:01 pm  
Literally, there is an emoji.

Demön: Today at 8:01 PM  
But does it have suckers?

I nearly choked when I read that. I love this server for many reasons and this is one of them. I have had some truly insane conversations that have left me giggling or in complete stitches.

Sir: Today at 8:01 PM  
No.

-𝐋𝐨𝐠𝐚𝐧-: Today at 8:01 pm  
They are for chainsaws. They are for chainsaws. They are for chainsaws.

Demön: Today at 8:01 pm  
- _sadness noises_ -  
[8:02 PM]  
You could have slapped someone across the face with them and it would have dragged their skin and left red marks :(

-𝐋𝐨𝐠𝐚𝐧-: Today at 8:02 pm  
I am pretty sure it would leave a mark regardless.  
[8:02 PM]  
Maybe it would leave behind some void goop.

Demön: Today at 8:02 pm  
I mean yeah  
But SUCC

I pressed my hand harder over my mouth. The conversation was absolute gold. I flicked the screen record function on so I could record the conversation and have a look at it later because this was absolutely hilarious and there was no way I wasn’t. I grinned to myself and looked around and couldn’t help but smile and rub my hands together.

This would make the perfect story. This month is going to be fun I just know it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There done. I hope you enjoyed this. If you did please like, comment and bookmark. 
> 
> If you would like, here is the post on Tumblr: https://hostgalli19.tumblr.com/post/630777454840135680/hallowvide-day-1-movie-night-trivia-plans


	2. Rubbish Bins & Arachnophobia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It would have made ridiculously happy at any other time. Expect that there was A GIANT FUCKING SPIDER IN THE RUBBISH BIN. I was brought out of my panic when Host walked into the kitchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s the second chapter. Today’s prompt was if you couldn’t tell from the title “Arachnophobia”. I decided to have a little fun with it.
> 
> Normal Text - Galli  
> Bold Text - Host  
> Sonofelpin - My discord friend
> 
> [Stuff in brackets is me conversing with Host as a writer and not Galli]

Date: 02/10/20  
Time: 6:20 pm - 8:02 pm 

I was about to drop an empty container into the rubbish bin when I felt something warm and slightly hairy. I looked down and couldn’t help but scream when I saw what it was. 

There was a giant. Spider. In. the. Rubbish. Bin. 

No, no, no. 

I backed away from the rubbish bin after throwing the container I had been holding straight into. It would have made me ridiculously happy at any other time. Expect that there was A GIANT FUCKING SPIDER IN THE RUBBISH BIN. 

I was brought out of my panic when Host walked into the kitchen. 

“No, nope. I’m not writing this. You can write the rest” I stated and quickly made my way out the room, ignoring the startled look on Host’s face at my sudden exit. It wouldn’t take him very long to figure out what was going on. 

**It seems I’ll be the one writing the rest of the story now that Galli has given up on it. I looked around the kitchen trying to figure out what had caused my little sister's violent reaction and very clear panic attack.** **My narration was being rather slow today.**

* * *

**[Is that seriously what you are going with. My narration works perfectly fine. Nothing would ever affect it]**

[Yes, Host. You know better than anyone that I can make you and the other egos do whatever I want. Now get on with the story. I want to get this over and done with]. 

**[If you’re so scared of spiders then why are you even writing this story. Where on earth did you even _come up_ with the idea for this story?]**

[You should very well know why I’m writing this as for the idea for the story… I got the idea from a SuperCarlinBrothers video about Tamatoa and chatting to a friend about what would be worse to find in your rubbish bin: A Coconut crab or a giant huntsman spider]

**[How exactly did you go about coming up with this… story idea]**

[Alright _fine_. If it’ll help you write the story then I’ll tell you ]  
  


** Discord Conversation - **

> GallifreyGirl19: 09/25/2020  
> Hm, on another note: How alarmed would you be if you found a coconut crab in your rubbish bin? (I’m watching SuperCarlinBrothers videos about Tamatoa)
> 
> Sonofelpin: 09/25/2020  
> Pretty alarmed...so long as it was alive
> 
> GallifreyGirl19: 09/25/2020  
> Good to know I'm not the only one. I think I would rather deal with the huge spider than a coconut crab, for one the pincers are strong enough to break open coconuts (hence the name)
> 
> Sonofelpin: 09/25/2020  
> True  
> Much how the hummingbird eater got its name
> 
> GallifreyGirl19: 09/25/2020  
> 😓😨😰
> 
> Sonofelpin: 09/25/2020  
> Something wrong?
> 
> GallifreyGirl19: 09/25/2020  
> I can't find the correct face but you get what I mean.  
> [9:17 PM]  
> That's my reaction to your above message
> 
> Sonofelpin: 09/25/2020  
> Ah. The nervous sweaty face
> 
> GallifreyGirl19: 09/25/2020  
> and has now made my think of the bird-eating spider
> 
> Sonofelpin: 09/25/2020  
> Lol srry
> 
> GallifreyGirl19: 09/25/2020  
> and has now made my think of the bird-eating spider
> 
> Sonofelpin: 09/25/2020  
> Lol srry
> 
> Sonofelpin: 09/25/2020  
> ( _holds tight_ ) I'll protect you
> 
> GallifreyGirl19: 09/25/2020  
> Now I'm _actually_ considering which would be more terrifying. A Spider the size of a dinner plate or a 3m armored crab
> 
> Sonofelpin: 09/25/2020  
> Well a sledge has a lot of reach against the crab and the spider takes 3 cans of bug spray
> 
> GallifreyGirl19: 09/25/2020  
> I do not have either of those things.  
> [9:37 PM]  
> I do however have a plastic trash bin that would work rather well in capturing both of these creatures though I would be more likely to keep the spider.
> 
> Sonofelpin: 09/25/2020  
> Really?
> 
> GallifreyGirl19: 1909/25/2020  
> Bug control  
> [9:44 PM]  
> The kind of spider I'm talking about is a giant huntsman
> 
> Sonofelpin: 09/25/2020  
> Very true  
> I was going to put a trump card in the choices by saying, huntsman
> 
> GallifreyGirl19: 09/25/2020  
> I have actually seen a huntsman roughly the size of a dinner plate
> 
> Sonofelpin: 09/25/2020  
> Oddly enough it's only the biggest by a length while the bird eater is biggest in girth
> 
> GallifreyGirl19: 09/25/2020  
> 😰  
> That is not a comforting thoughts
> 
> Sonofelpin: 09/25/2020  
> Don't worry I'm here
> 
> Sonofelpin: 09/25/2020  
> You need to stop watching such shows

[There happy. That’s the entire conversatoin]

**[He’s correct. You need to stop watching things like that]**

[Oh shut up and write the story. I can still write a bad ending for your story]

* * *

**It seemed to take longer than usual for the narration to explain what had freaked my sister out so much. I walked closer to the half-open rubbish bin while waiting for the narration to kick and tell me what had happened.** **When I got close enough to the rubbish I didn’t need my narration to tell me what my sister was so scared of or why she had screamed and was now refusing to write the rest of this story.**

**There was a giant huntsman spider in the rubbish bin.**

**I do not know how it got… actually I _do_ know how it got there. I groaned wondering how the Nightmare Jim’s had even managed to get something that big into The Manor, let alone how it got into the rubbish bin in the first place. ** **It was a wonder no one had noticed it before now. I slowly backed out of the kitchen and walked over to Wilford.**

**I would have taken care of the spider but couldn’t due to the fact I could no longer see… it likely wouldn’t turn out well**

* * *

[“Wouldn’t turn out well” are you saying that you can’t get rid of the spider just because you happen to be blind or does it have to do with the size of the spider?]

**[Shut up. Given how slow my narration currently is I would either end up hurting it or tripping over something and hurting myself, besides you said yourself your scared of spiders]**

[I may be scared of them but that doesn’t mean I still couldn’t deal with one. Like I said in the Discord conversation. I would either herd the spider into the rubbish bin and take it downstairs or let them be and use them as Bug Control. Now get back to the story. It’s already long enough. This is gonna be _fun_ to transfer over to Tumblr and Ao3 I just know it]

* * *

**“Er, Wilford. Could you perhaps deal with the giant huntsman spider in the rubbish bin, I would do it but my narration is a little slow at the moment,” I asked tapping the candy-loving man on the shoulder, he turned to stare at me.**

**“... Why is there a giant huntsman spider in the rubbish bin and how did it get there?” Dark demanded, he had a very tight grip on his cane. I had to stop myself from laughing. Damien was an arachnophobe after Celine had dropped a spider on his head when they were 12.** **After that, he had gotten either Mark, William, Ben (the Butler) or Arthur when he was on a “Camping Trip”.**

**It was so _hard_ not to laugh at how pale he had at the mention of the spider in the rubbish bin.**

**“Ask the Nightmare Jim’s, they were the ones who brought it here. How they managed it, why it’s in the rubbish bin I don’t know, nor do I know why no one noticed it sooner” I answered, laughing when Galli squeaked.**

**“Alright, I’ll go deal with the spider. Would you mind creating a terrarium,” Wilford answered, letting out a long-suffering sigh. Ava, Yancy, Eric and Illinois stared at Wilford wondering why I was asking Wilford to take care of the spider and likely why Dark looked so pale.**

**“Why the bloody hell do you want to keep it?” Dark demanded, his voice a little higher than normal, Wilford sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. I snickered and created the requested terrarium, ensuring the spider couldn’t escape.**

**“For Bug control purposes. If it's a huntsman then it means it is non-poisonous. You’re completely safe Darky,” Wilford answered and walked into the kitchen to… retrieve the spider from the rubbish bin. I couldn’t help but shiver when I saw just how _big_ it was. ** **It looked to be 10.5 to 14 inches and was brown and black and looked cute, given the huge yellow and orange eyes.**

**I shivered when Wilford pet it before moving it into the terrarium and taking it into the living room.**

**“Are you sure this is a Huntsman because it doesn’t look like one,” Wilford questioned, I nodded as the spider looked rather content in the terrarium. Ava walked over, opened the lid of the terrarium and stuck his hand inside and waited for the spider to crawl onto it.** **I stared at him wondering what he was thinking and was about to say something when his eyes and hands started glowing blue.**

**I stared before remembering this was how he found out information about things.**

**“This isn’t a Huntsman. It’s a Huntsman-Jumping Spider hybrid which explains its size though it does appear to have some sort of spell on it. He is completely harmless and won’t hurt you though does appear to like being held,” Ava answered.** **Ava laughed when the spider ran up his arm, resting on his shoulder, seemed to think before somehow making his way onto Ava’s head.**

**He looked rather content. Wilford laughed and shook his head and took a picture with his phone.** **It was a rather cute image.** **The only question was, how the hell had the Nightmare Jim’s gotten him into The Manor, how long had he been in the rubbish bin and why had none of them noticed.**

**“He does look a little bit like my Lucus the Spider Snuggle plush and _is_ rather cute,” Galli commented, I nodded. He was rather cute. I had a feeling he would stick around as he seemed to quite like Ava.**


	3. Google & The Slasher Liswt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's day three's story about Google helping me with the list mentioned in chapter 1. I hope you enjoyed it. This wasn't isn't as long as yesterday's story. 
> 
> Blue - Google Blue from Doctor_Discord's Dad Au

Date: 03/10/20  
Time: 8:47 pm - 10:04 pm

Possible people:

\- Nightmare Before Christmas  
\- Hannibal (Silence of the Lambs)  
\- Jason (?)

\- Freddy (Nightmare on Elms Street)  
\- Michael Myers (Halloween)  
\- Chucky

\- Dracula  
\- Frankenstein  
\- The Exorcist

\- Leatherface

I stared at the list with mounting dread. I would never be able to remember facts from all of those movies. Nightmare Before Christmas would be easy as would Silence of the Lambs. I’d never watched Nightmare on Elms Street before, nor any of the others. I had seen reviews on them and lists about the movie but I don’t know if they would really count as ‘watching’ the movies.

I sat down heavily in Ryan’s chair wondering how the hell I was going to remember anything. I knew Bim wouldn’t actually hurt me. He wasn’t stupid or suicidal enough to put me in real danger. It just had to look like I was in danger to the viewers. I had visited the Slasher’s before and they were perfectly fine with me being around. 

I’m probably going to have to take Ben or Ryan with me. Host isn’t going to let me out of The Manor again after what happened at The Cabin. I have no idea what Dark and Host did to the Nightmare Jim’s but they couldn’t look at for me too long and refused to be alone in a room with me. 

“He hasn’t narrowed down all the questions yet. He said he wanted to “get it just right” which is… concerning, to say the least. When I asked him who was going to participate in his show he just smiled,” Ava commented, turning in Ben’s chair to face me. 

He shivered. It was a natural reaction to _that smile_. I had never had it directed at me and hoped I never would. It had been several months since Bim had last had something to _eat._ He had to make sure he spread his kills out over several months and only one at a time, though sometimes there were more people killed.

Wilford and Host made sure no one noticed the person was missing or didn’t think it was strange that the person had disappeared. It was honestly creepy. I had been surprised when I found out Ava was a Horror fan. He loved the movies though never watched them with the lights off.

He had said it was because Daisey had hated it when he watched Horror Movies with the lights off for some reason. He _could_ watch them with the lights off but got so used to watching them with the lights on it become a force of habit. I looked up from the list when I heard a soft chittering like sound.

Ava’s still as of yet, unnamed Huntsman/jumping spider was pushing against the terrarium wall. He looked rather annoyed. Ava laughed and Oliver went over and got the spider out. He quickly ran up Oliver’s arm and onto his head. It was a rather adorable sight.

Ava often wasn’t in control nor was he usually awake but he had been awake more often recently. I had once asked Ava what he had looked like as a human and had been surprised when he drew me a quick ‘sketch’ of what he had looked like as a human. The cat ears and tail had been a surprise.

He looked near exactly like Ben before The Extensions were created. It was hard to wrap my head around the fact that Ben, Ryan, Gabriel and Oliver _were_ Ava, just different parts of him. The other egos had seemed surprised as well, they had likely never really thought about it. 

The fact Ben and Ryan got Ava’s looks while Gabriel and Oliver got more of his personality was certainly surprising but it made sense in a strange sort of way. Ava _was_ Google, in every sense of the word. Without Ava Google wouldn’t be _Google._ He would be an incredibly advanced android who had no moral compass, emotions or concept of right and wrong.

I still couldn’t believe Ava had told him Google’s “Secondary Objective” was to “Destroy Mankind”. Google did have certain programing and sub-routines but overruled most of them. Google had always been a little more convincing than other androids, a little more human and little easier to trust. I hadn’t known why until Ava had taken complete control one day. 

He had been in full control of Oliver for almost three days. The change was startling. Oliver was the ‘kindest’ part of Google but that didn’t mean he wasn’t ruthless or capable of hurting someone as the Nightmare Jim’s had found out when they had thought targeting Blue was a good idea.

The nineteen-year-old was so different from Ben yet so completely the same. The Nightmare Jim’s had scared him by grabbing him from behind. I later found out they had threatened to cut off his fingers if he screamed. It had triggered the worst panic attack I had ever seen. Oliver and Ava had looked absolutely _livid_.

Apparently when Oliver got upset yellow sparks out start dancing across his skin. His aura had looked like lightning. He had incredible control over his aura. It only hurt RJ and had wrapped around Blue like a cage. Ben, Ryan and Gabriel had been less than pleased about what they had done but let Oliver and Ava take care of it. 

The yellow cage hadn’t faded even after Oliver and Ava had felt with the Nightmare Jim’s. Blue had looked so small next to Oliver when he’d hugged the boy. Even though he was almost the same height as Oliver he was somehow still shorter than him. It had taken several hours for them to contact Blue’s father, he hadn’t been able to come straight away as both he and his husband had been busy.

It was certainly a surprise when they finally _did_ arrive. Well, it was a surprise to the other egos. Host, Google, Yancy and Mark didn’t seem at all surprised, when asked Mark just laughed and said Blue acted a lot like Damien did when he was younger though there were times when more of Will’s personality shone through. 

Such as his love for sweets.

The ‘stronger’ egos had been wearier of Oliver after that, despite being the ‘kindest’ part of Google, it didn’t mean he wasn’t willing to do what he thought was necessary to protect someone. The Nightmare Jim’s had severe third-degree burns not only on their skin but inside them as well, most of the egos had dismissed it as an accident but I knew it was anything but.

Oliver had purposely burned their internal organs as a reminder. 

“I don’t stand a chance do I?” I asked turning to look at Ben, trying not to giggle at how cute Oliver and the Spider were. He looked rather content to just sit there, likely absorbing some of the heat Oliver’s body naturally generated. 

“You’ll be fine. Why not visit the Slasher House and talk to them. Shouldn’t be too hard to convince Host to let you go if me and Ben go with you,” Ryan suggested, I turned to stare at him, how on earth did he know I was even thinking about doing that exact thing. Ryan’s smile said he knew exactly what he was going.

I nodded. Hopefully, it wouldn’t take much to convince Host. I nodded and Google and Ava grinned. It was disconcerting when they did that and they bloody well knew it.

“Well let’s go,” Gabriel stated, a large, near manic grin on his face as he pulled me from his chair and out of the room. I couldn’t help but laugh. His excitement was adorable. It seemed Ava wasn’t the only one who liked Horror Movies. Host had just groaned when he had seen us and looked like he wanted to slam his head against a wall.

I laughed when he muttered something under his breath that sounded a lot like “why did his co-worker have to introduce him to Horror Movies”. It was obvious he was talking about Ava. I couldn’t help but laugh, not caring about the glare he was giving me. I would be absolutely fine. The Slasher’s would be happy to see me. It had been a while since I had last seen them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter. What should I call the Huntsman/Jumping Spider?


	4. Dreams & Adventures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dreams and adventures are scary but that's what makes them so exciting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today’s prompt “Nightmare on Elms Street”. I discuss my dreams then about Freddy or the movie.

Date: 04/10/20  
Time: 7:05 pm - 8:05 pm

I haven’t watched Nightmare on Elms Street. I _have_ watched videos dissecting the movies or talking about Freddy. Those videos were creepy. I never watched them at night due to having an overactive imagination and because the lights in my apartment (other than my bathroom) aren't very good. I rarely have nightmares.

I've only had two fever dreams (that I can remember anyway). The first one involved taking people back to their houses, kitten were somehow involved as were Ms Marple, only because I had watched Ms Marple before sleeping. I was sure I got up to go to the bathroom or get something to drink before flopping back into bed and going back to the dream.

I was so cold I had my AC on 18 degrees. I woke up several times and got up making me question if I had even woken up at all and was only dreaming that I had gotten up before going back to ‘sleep’ in the dream. It wouldn’t be the first time it happened though last time was far scarier and I hadn’t been sick. That time I had been trapped and hadn’t been sure if I was awake or not.

I don’t remember any more than that. The fever dream felt so real it was almost scary. Everything hurt. Moving _hurt_. I wasn’t able to move very fast at all.

So much so I woke my mother up when going to the bathroom in the middle of the night. I wasn’t even _trying_ to be quiet, I _couldn’t_ be quite. I was in too much pain to even try. I didn’t drink or eat much during those three absolutely hellish days. Getting up to walk the 6 feet to my fridge to get something to eat was too much.

Even getting up was an effort.

I told my mother I was sick when she questioned why I was moving so slowly. She didn’t believe me, even though I wasn’t hungry I ate an oreo and had something to drink. It wasn’t very much but it was something. It was only later that night when I shuffled/stumbled into the living room asking if I had a temperature did she finally believe me.

I was sitting on the arm of the couch, her cool hand touching my forehead to test my temperature was so painful. She seemed surprised. I can remember telling her “I told you I was sick,”. She seemed surprised that I had trouble even getting up when she asked me to come over to the barstool.

I didn’t end up eating anything until Sunday night. I asked for cold water and some watermelon. I probably ate five or six slices. I hadn’t been that sick since I was 8 years old and had the flu for two weeks and couldn’t keep anything down. What made it even worse was that it was a week before my second session of uni started.

The second time was after being forced to clean outside in the 24 degrees (75.2 F) heat by myself. I intentionally left my water bottle inside so I had an excuse to take a break and go inside and take a break from the heat. I was exhausted when I got home, had something to eat and then went straight to bed.

When I woke up a few hours later, I an incredibly sensitive back and it hurt to move. I apparently look very pale to my mother. I had overworked myself and ended up having a fever dream. Maybe this was the ones with Ms Marple. I honestly don’t remember. I would have to check my diary entry about it.

Needless to say, I didn’t go to work the next day due to how horrible I was feeling. The only other horribly realistic dream I can remember having involved being at the dentists or a place to it and being asked to lie on a table when I looked down at my left after being told not to go to sleep I saw there were two holes in my arm, just under my elbow.

They weren’t very big, the top one was slightly bigger. I was… unsettled when I woke up and could still feel them when I woke up.

I don’t have nightmares very often but I do have reoccurring dreams. It can sometimes be months or even years between dreams. Sometimes the dream will feel familiar or continue on the last dream. I never feel unsafe in my dreams except for that one dream where I was dangling off the edge of a cliff with a carriage of some kind pulling me down.

It was a stress-induced dream. The next dream I had was also stress-induced. I was climbing up a rope snake and it slipped and fell. I managed to drag myself to the top without any help unlike in the last dream where I had two women try and pull me up but they couldn’t. I woke up before I found out if I managed to get up onto the cliff.

I ended up passing the assignment I had been worried about. I hadn’t told Host about my dreams but he somehow knew without me having to say anything. He would sometimes visit me in the middle of the night after waking up from a dream, he would sometimes read to me, listen to me rant or help me write my story. He even let me write stories about him and Arthur.

He didn’t have to do that but he did it anyway.

My dreams aren’t something I dread or am scared of but they are sometimes I am weary of. With good reason. I have a _very_ active imagination. I never know what’s going to happen. I don’t know what adventure I’ll end up going on and that’s alright. That what makes my dreams so interesting yet so terrifying at the same time.

I could dream about anything -

Being chased down a crowded hallway lined with locker, across a bridge system barely being held together with rope, trying to figure out where people keep disappearing too, hanging from the edge of a cliff, managing to climb up a rope snake without help, having holes in my arm and much more.

Dreams and adventures are sometimes scary, unexpected and sometimes dangerous but that’s what makes them so interesting, exciting and entertaining (when you can remember them).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Its not as long as the other stories or even as detailed but I think it works.


	5. Day 5: Aquaphobia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've never been good at swimming but I didn't need to be. A feeling of dread curled in my stomach when I saw how dark the water in the cave was. There was only around three possibly four feet of "shallows" before it dropped off. My palms started to sweat at the thought of what could be in the water.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today’s prompt is if you couldn’t tell from the title, Aquaphobia (fear of water). The artwork in this is done by Whizzer that he very kindly allowed me to use. He did it for Inktober Day 4: Ghost which gave me the idea for this story.
> 
> S Dark - He appears in a story I haven't posted yet but am in the process of writing  
> S Mark - Sil's version of Mark  
> Sil - Dark/Damien from another universe. See chapter 9 of MFC

Date: 05/10/20  
Time: 9:15 pm - 10:55 pm 

I’m not a particularly stronger swimmer. I _can_ do one lap of a 50m pool, its the second lap where I slow down and breathing becomes _very_ difficult. Getting out the water after making my way slowly back to the other end of the pool was difficult. My body felt weighted down and heavy, pulling myself up the steps were difficult but I somehow managed. It was over. My legs felt like jelly, I could barely stand.

I could barely speak with how heavy I was breathing. My teachers were always encouraging and let me go and sit down after that one lap. I was never able to do more than one. I know if I do laps more often I don’t really _like_ swimming that much. Host knew very well that I wasn’t a very good swimmer, despite that I _was_ very good at holding my breath.

I was relaxing in the sun, leaning back on my hands with my feet in the pool because it was boiling when I was suddenly pushed in. I tried to get back to the surface but something was weighing my limbs down. I tried to hold my breath but found it impossible the closer to the bottom of the pool I got. It felt like my lugs were being crushed. I pinched my nose and “popped” my ears. It helped a little though not much.

The pool was _i_ _ncredibly_ deep. Host had made the pool "as deep as it needed to be" since S Dark had appeared in the kitchen. There were many tunnels and places to hide. It was amazing how quickly an ecosystem had developed after Host had added some fish, seaweed, crabs and other creatures. It would have been perfectly fine if Bim had turned him into a mercreature like he had promised he would when I wanted to go swimming.

I wanted to visit S Dark's cave and see what other pretty things he had collected. I tried to hold onto as much air as possible but it was _so_ hard. I had to clamp my hands over my nose and mouth to stop any air bubbles from escaping. I tried to remind myself I was perfectly safe but it was impossible. I looked down trying to see what was wrapped around my legs and was shocked when I saw barbed wire attacked to... something was wrapped around my feet and carves.

It was then that the extreme pain registered and I screamed. All the air escaping my lung. I was breathing in water. I jerked when I felt myself touch the sandy bottom of the pool. The water was a bluish-green colour and looked really pretty with the light shining through the water. I tried to move, push myself up. Do anything but couldn't. I looked down, there was a heavy chain resting over my stomach.

I tried to move it but couldn't. I closed my eyes briefly.I opened them again when I felt someone shaking me. I stared at the person through blurring eyes. I blinked and realised it was Mark. I looked down when I felt smooth scales brush against my legs. His tail was light yellow at the top fading into gold, his fins were tipped with red. I was sure his eyes were glowing gold but I was sure.

He was moving his mouth like he was saying something but I couldn't hear anything. I felt so tried. I just wanted to sleep. I could feel him shaking me but wasn't able to open my eyes again once they were closed. The next time I opened my eyes I had to close them almost immediately due to the bright light. I still in the water, but sitting on the steps leaning against the warm tiles at the edge of the pool.

The first thing I heard was yelling.

Dark was yelling at someone.

"... could you do something so reckless. She could have _died_. I don't want to have to explain to Host that his sister had _drowned_ ," Dark yelled, I stared at his back, black tentacles leaked from his back, his aura was flickering. He was yelling at the Jim's who looked absolutely terrifying. I groaned. My legs hurt, I could barely move my arms. Everything was too loud, too bright, too much.

"Oh good your awake. I was afraid I wasn't fast enough," I opened my eyes and looked down when I heard someone speaking found myself staring at Sil's Mark. He looked relieved. I stared at the reddish-gold scales on his face, neck, shoulder and arms. He had webbed hands but was somehow still wearing his wedding ring. He smiled revealing sharp teeth.

"Wha happened?" I asked hoarsely, speaking _hurt_ , it felt like I had swallowed glass. S Mark's smile disappeared and he turned to glare at the Nightmare Jim's were struggling to get away from a livid Dark but couldn't thanks to the pinkish-red aura wrapped around them. The look Wilford was giving them sent a shiver down my spine. They would've had to have done something serious to piss off both Dark _and_ Wilford off.

"The Nightmare Twins tried to enchant barbed wire. Try not to move your legs too much. We haven't quite figure out how to remove it yet. We're still not sure how they managed to write the barbed wire around your legs without you noticing. They pushed you which activated the weight spell," S Mark explained. I looked down at my legs and saw the barbed wire had wrapped around my thigh as well.

I don't think I could have moved them if I wanted to.

I felt tired and found myself staring at S Mark's tail through the water.

I could see a ghostly figure walking down a beach. He was carrying a half-open shirt, his pants rolled up to his knees and carrying what looked to be a towel in one arm. I looked around, he appeared to be walking towards the docs or possible a cave though it was hard to tell. He appeared to laugh when a dog ran up to him and started barking. He smiled and picked up a stick and threw it.

Later, he was collecting shells and putting them in the towel. A feeling of dread curled in my stomach when I saw how dark the water in the cave was. There was only around three possibly four feet of "shallows" before it dropped off. My palms started to sweat at the thought of what could be in the water. I looked around and saw the man had placed the towel on a flat rock and had turned to get something a little further away.

When I looked back at the rock there was a mercreature with blue and green scales, wearing a blue stone necklace putting a very pretty shell on the rock. He ducked back into the water but it was too late, the man had already seen him. The mercreature was shy at first but the man said something to him that made the mercreature laugh. It wasn't long before the two were chatting and laughing, clearly having a lot of fun.

I jerked when I heard a sharp clicking and looked up. S Mark was staring at me with a raised eyebrow. I blinked slowly and shook my head. Wondering why it _felt_ like I had been sleeping when I know I was awake. It was a strange feeling. It had never happened before. I looked up when a shadow appeared. Dark was standing over me. He didn't say anything just kneeled next to me.

"What did you see?" S Mark questioned, I stared at him. How had he known I had seen something. I laughed, I glared at him, very much wanted to hit, I couldn't have moved my arms had I wanted to. Dark reached over and hit Mark upside the head. I couldn't help but laugh. I felt... floaty. I'm not really sure why. S Mark muttered something under his breath that earned him another slap.

"That's the look Author gets on his face when he's seeing something," I stared at him, there was no way I see the future, that was Host's domain, sure there were times where my imagination would go to some very strange places but I had never felt like this before. I just shook my head. I somehow knew S Mark knew what I had seen and was only asking because it was expected of him.

" **What in the seven circles of hell did you two brats do to my sister,** " Host demanded, he looked livid, blood was far more blood then normal dripping down his face, his hair was messy and his ink-stained fingers were balled up. The Nightmare Jim's tried to run only to remember Wilford had them wrapped. I stared at Host, there was something wrong with this image but I wasn't quite sure what it was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter, please tell me what you think. If you wish to have a look at the included picture then you'll have to go to the Tumblr Post: https://hostgalli19.tumblr.com/post/631142087325270016/hallowvide-day-5-barbed-wire-aquaphobia


	6. Movie Night Commentary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Movie Night with the Septics is always interesting. I can never remember the movie though, I'm too busy listening to the running commentary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's today's story. The prompt was Robbie the Zombie. The original idea was for Robbie to make comments about Zombie movies but it sort of snowballed from there
> 
> Beta: Google from another universe  
> Ben: Google Blue  
> Sil: Dark from another universe
> 
> Arthur - The Author

Date: 06/10/20  
Time: 9:10 am - 10:58 pm

I didn’t meet Robbie until we had Movie Night with the Septics. It was certainly interesting and not something I’ll soon forget. I honestly couldn’t tell you what movies we watched. I can however tell almost all of Robbie's comments about the movies we WERE watching in between him through popcorn at the TV. It always ended up back in his bowl thanks to one of Marvin's spells.

Certainly saved us from clean up popcorn and other bits of food. Chase was trying to throw popcorn at the TV at a certain angle so the spell would bounce it into his mouth. He had yet be successful but it was still amusing. Dr Iplier and Henrik were also throwing things at the screen and mocking the 'doctors' in the show. Dark looked like he wanted to slam his head against a wall

He was joining in soon enough when the news came up.

 **Dark:** Are you _trying_ to get people killed? That's never going to work  
 **Sil:** Of course they are. The Government in these movies are always idiots and have _clearly_ don't know how to run a town let alone a country.  
 **Dr Iplier:** That's not how to wrap clean and wrap a wound. Have you ever been a medical school or had first aid training?

 **Henrik:** Clearly not. They didn't even properly sterilise the wound. They'll end up getting an infection and slowing everyone down  
 **Robbie:** Oh come on, you can run fast than that, are you _trying_ to get bitten. Zombie are faster than that. They're playing with you.

I had to cover my mouth to smother my laughter at Dark, Sil's Dr Iplier, Henrik and Robbie's comments. Host rolled his eyes. I could tell he wanted to laugh but was stopping himself. I took the chance to eat and drink something before they started speaking again and I was at risk of choking due to laughing. I had learned that early on when watching some other movie.

Almost choking on chocolate wasn't fun.

 **Mark:** Oh come on. Your still _clearly_ breathing. You're acting is terrible  
 **Chase:** That not how you make a cocktail let alone any other drink. It tastes _terrible_. Do you even have your licence? If so it should be revoked!  
 **Arthur:** Are you seriously expecting them to understand _all_ of that. You didn't explain a bloody _thing._ It's not going to be as helpful as you bloody think it is.

I couldn't help but laugh at that. I knew Chase had been a bartender and bouncer before he died. Some of his comments about security and or the bartender were usually the best part of the movie. Arthur's comments were hilarious. I have no what we're even watching but I don't care. Their comments are too funny.

 **Google:** That's _not_ how technology works. There is no way you could have gotten into their system that quickly and found what you were looking for.  
 **Beta:** No wonder AI take over the world if this is how you treat them. It wouldn't happen if you gave us some respect  
 **Yancy:** That's not how you hold a child. Do you _want_ to snap their neck?.... You're going to _drown_ them if you- what are you doing don't leave them alone, they could drown.... you shouldn't be a parent. Any child you have will die due to negligence...

 **Wilford:** That's not how you clean let alone _use_ a gun like that. You're just _begging_ for it to jam when you need it most... what are you trying to hit? That's not going to kill it. Only make it really angry. It's going to chase you... climbing up a tree is not going to help you in this situation

 **Host:** That's not how visions work you, idiot. Yes, their sometimes vague but not that bloody vague. We see everything that happens, we just can't see the person's face... what are you doing that won't help. It'll just make the visions worse. You're an irresponsible guardian

I could barely breathe. They were going to kill me with their comments. I was laughing so hard tears were dripping down my face and no sound was coming out. Movie Night with the Septics after that was always hilarious and something I greatly enjoyed even though I had to eat and drink quickly. I took to recording the comments which were hilarious.


	7. Halloween & The Slasher House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All sound stopped. The TV was turned down. I could hear the quiet creak of either Michael or Jason walking down the hall and leaning against the wall beside the door. Even though Hannibal said I could visit any time and didn't need to call ahead nor did I need to knock. 
> 
> I always did because there was a chance Chucky, Jason or Michael could attack me and that wouldn't end well for anyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 7′s prompt was Halloween so I decided to write about Michael Myers as well as the other slasher’s, specifically: Jason, Michael, Freddy and Hannibal though Chucky is mentioned. 
> 
> This is a follow up from Day 3, this is also my interpretation of these characters.

Date: 27/10/20  
Time: 8:42 pm - 10:50 pm

I haven't watched the Halloween movies. I have, however, much like Nightmare on Elms watched videos about them. There has always been something slightly unbelievable about them, even Michael Myers is a lot like the egos in that he is near indestructible and is known to have incredible strength, stealth, endurance as well as possibly being teleporting (it could have been continuity errors in the films).

I met him and the rest of the somewhat well known Slasher's after the Nightmare Jim's decided to mess with magic. It was an... interesting trip to say the least. Jason nearly gave me a heart attack. It wasn't fun even though Jason, Michael and Freddy were laughing. Hannibal was less than pleased. He seemed to be the only one with any manners which was saying something.

The "Slasher House" was much like the Manor but somehow more... extravagant if that were possible. The garden was fairly well maintained which was a surprise though then again Hannibal was somehow the unofficial "head" of the Slasher's, possibly because the house was his. Michael and Jason appeared to be having some sort of argument over what they were going to watch.

I shook my head and knocked on the door.

All sound stopped. The TV was turned down. I could hear the quiet creak of either Michael or Jason walking down the hall and leaning against the wall beside the door. Even though Hannibal said I could visit any time and didn't need to call ahead nor did I need to knock. I always did because there was a chance Chucky, Jason or Michael could attack me and that wouldn't end well for anyone.

I waited patiently for Hannibal to open the door. I figured he was likely busy in the kitchen given how long he was taking. He hated making people wait. I tilted my and sighed. Seems like I was going to have to let myself in. I looked through the living room window and saw Michael sitting on the couch. Jason's machete was sitting on the table along with Michael's knife.

Good. I'm not going to be stabbed today

"Jason Voorhees even think about attacking me and you _will_ regret it" I state before opening the knowing he would be able to hear with without much difficulty. Ben tensed and wrapped an arm around my waist and pulling me against his side as the door open to reveal Jason. He looked a little sheepish. It seemed Marvin was able to help rebuild his face which was certainly something.

"Hullo, Ms. Whose that?" Jason questioned, I couldn't help but laugh a little. I went to step closer to Jason to give him my customary hug but was stopped by Ben's arm around my waist and sighed. I had quickly learned Freddy, Jason, Michael and Hannibal weren't quite like the way their movies portrayed them as. That and the fact Jason's clothes were covered in blood though it was likely either some sort of sauce or paint.

"Morning Jason, this is Ben. He's my assigned babysitter while I'm here. My brother wouldn't let me come on my own following an... incident a month ago," I explained, managing to unwrap Ben's arm from around my waist and hug Jason. I laughed when he picked me up making it easier for me to hug him given he was 6'5, being well over a foot and a half taller than me.

He put me down and I dragged Ben inside. I was a little afraid he was going to crash as he scanned the entire house, Host had likely told him to look after me and make sure nothing happens. I groaned when I ran straight into Michael, I stepped back and rubbed my nose. I stepped back a bit further so I could actually look at him without having to strain my neck being that he's 6'3.

"Why do you need a babysitter?" Michael questioned, tilting his head. I walked around him and into the kitchen. Even though Hannibal likely knew I was here it was probably best if I actually let him know I was here and the fact I really didn't want to have to explain what happened at the Cabin more than once. I was a little surprised when I walked into the kitchen to find Freddy was helping Hannibal cook.

"Hello my dear, how have you been?" Hannibal greeted, Freddy waved and went back to cutting up the vegetables. I shook my head and pushed Ben into a chair and walked over Freddy, gently pushing him out of the way and cutting up the rest of the vegetables with ease. He sometimes had trouble cutting things up with any great speed when in the real world due to the extensive burns on his body.

"How are you so good at that?" Freddy questioned, I laughed and put the carrots, potatoes and sweet potato into a pot. I enjoyed cooking and had, over several years gained the skill to cut up vegetables quickly. The fast I cut up the onions the less likely my eyes were to sting.

Cutting onions was my  _ least _ favourite part of cooking.

"Practise, mostly thanks to cutting up onions. I've been well Hannibal. To answer your question Michael, I need a babysitter because my brother is paranoid something going to happen to me after I went to his Cabin for a weekend and the Nightmare Twins decided they were going to prank me” I explained briefly. 

“Needless to say being shot, stabbed and having my hand crushed in a door wasn't fun," I answered, flexing my hand a little. It still hurt at times though wasn't nearly as bad as it had been the first few nights. At least I could still use my hand given it had been crushed repeatedly in a door.  Host had been absolutely furious when I ran into the house scared out of my mind, covered in blood and my arm hanging limply at my side. 

Dark had allowed Arthur to use them in his next story. Apparently, according to them, it hadn't been pleasant, not that I felt sorry for them.

"Calm down. I'm fine. Arthur had them 'help' with his newest story. It was apparently a rather unpleasant experience. I need a little help... we made the mistake of letting Bim watch the Texas Chainsaw Massacre and it's given him an idea for his show," I continued when I saw the alarmed looks I was getting.  I knew without having to look at Freddy that the "Nightmare" Twins would be getting a visit from the King of Nightmares. 

Ben projected a hologram of the list of questions Bim had put together. Jason and Michael seemed surprised when I explained Ben was a very advanced android. Freddy and Hannibal didn't seem surprised though it was expected as they were a little more technology savvy then Jason and Michael. Sure they knew _how_ to use technology but it took them longer than most people. 

It was amusing to watch Michael and Jason play around with some of Ben's features in between helping me remember the answers to the Trivia Questions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, please tell me what you think.


	8. Snakes & Electricity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even though no one in the Manor was terrified of snake the Nightmare Twins would still hide rubber snakes and occasionally Anti around the Manor to scare us.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today’s prompt was Ophidiophobia. I had no idea what to write but decided to do something about Eric.

Date: 08/10/20  
Time: 9:45 pm - 11:02 pm 

Despite no one in The Manor being scared of snakes, the Nightmare loved to use rubber snakes to scare us, whether it meant putting them in the cupboard or underneath things they love to scare us, or more specifically they loved to scare Eric. They would tease him for being so easily scared even though they _knew_ why he was so easily scared. It was only a matter of time before Eric snapped and bit.

I have no idea why they thought Eric was a good target or hadn't they gotten the message that he, much like Yancy wasn't someone you wanted to mess with. He was just as dangerous as his brother despite what a lot of people thought. He had been slowly getting over the damage Derek had done to him. There were times, particularly when he was tried when he would flinch.

Eric was tired and barely awake when he stumbled into the kitchen, going straight for the coffee machine. His coffee finished right on time. He added a little sugar and creamer and went to sit down, ignoring everyone which was perfectly normal. Reynolds had commented just how much like Yancy Eric was as that exactly how Yancy had acted before he had been sent to Happy Trails State State Penitentiary.

One minute Eric was tiredly sipping coffee and the next he was standing over the Nightmare Twins, electricity dancing around him. He looked absolutely livid. The Nightmare Twins scrambled away from Eric, he turned around and went back to drinking his coffee. For a few seconds, I swear Eric had wings, various shades of light blue and purple shot through with lightning.

The Nightmare Twin's didn't learn after that. They even had the guts to try and scare Dark with Anti's help. It didn't end well for them. Dr Iplier refused to help them after Anti had bitten nad nearly crushed the bones in their bodies, being that his snake form was an anaconda. When he was relaxing he was dark green and black but when he was upset, or angry with the Nightmare Jim's.

I'm not even sure how they even managed to get Anti into the Manor. Dark had ended up landed awkwardly on his shoulder after tripping over his chair. Anti had wrapped around Dark and gently put his bones back into place. Even though Dark was alive again, he still had bad pain days and had yet to get used to being able to take medication for the pain. I had no idea what the hell happened but whatever it was had Anti pissed.

His silted eyes were _beyond_ creepy.

“I’m going to strangle them if they ever think of doing something like that ever again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, please tell me what you think


	9. The Deep End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The “Deep End” was a dangerous place, Host had told us not to go swimming on our or without a way to get out of the pool if needed. Bim, with the help of Marvin, created necklaces that would allow us to shift into a mercreature of our choosing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is Mark's side of Day 5.
> 
> Sil- Dark from another universe  
> S Mark - Sil's version of Mark

Date: 09/10/20  
Time: 5:35 pm - 10:20 pm

I was relaxing on the concrete next to Sil who had seemingly turned into a blissed-out puddle. He was humming softly, one hand in the water, blue and green scales seemed to be snaking up his arm where he was in contact with the water. I was able to ask if he was hungry when he suddenly sat up looking alarmed. He pulled dove into the water then pulled me with alarming ease.

It took several seconds for me to realise what was going on. The pool was massive and covered in seaweed, coral and other plant life. I wrapped my hand around the necklace I was wearing and willed myself to change, it always took a few seconds to adjust to being able to breathe underwater and having a tail and webbed fingers. I followed Sil who had darted ahead of me.

I was alarmed when I was swimming in a circle at the deep end of the pool. I looked down and felt my turn to ice when I saw Galli lying on the bottom of the pool. A heavy chain lying across her stomach as she struggled to get up. Barbed wire was wrapped around her legs and around her hand and were winding up her arm and around her chest and waist. She didn’t appear to notice though. Her eyes closed and passed out. I shook her but she wouldn’t wake up.

The "Deep End" of the pool was well over 10 feet deep as Host had made it as "deep as it needed to be" after S Dark had appeared in the Mano's kitchen. The pool had many caves and tunnels. Galli had landed near the biggest cave and the one S Dark spent most of his time in when he was in the pool. Host had advised the not going swimming alone or if they did had something they could use to get out of the pool if they needed to.

He had somehow managed to create an entire with very little help from S Dark. Bim, with the help of Marvin, had enchanted necklaces for them to wear so they would be able to breathe underwater and turn into a mercreature of their choosing. It was quite helpful as the pool was not only _incredibly_ deep it was also very long and took well over 20 minutes to get one end to the other.

As a mercreature, it only took around 2 - 5 minutes to get the length of the pool though it could be longer if they had wished.

I jerked a when the barbed wire wrapped around her arms started to reach for my fingers. I tried to pull the chain lying on top of Galli but was unable to as the barbed wire had wrapped around it, securing it to her body. The Nightmare Twins must have put it in the pool. When they had time to do that I'll never know.

Nearby kelp wrapped around her and pulled her to the surface. Sil's eyes were glowing a greenish-blue colour. It was a little disconcerting. He gently pulled her over to the steps and pulled himself onto the edge of the pool. Kelp wrapped around CJ and RJ's wrists and ankles and held them over the water.  
I didn't question how that was possible.

Dark was less than pleased when he found out what the Nightmare Twins had done. Host was going to be less than pleased when he found out what they had done. He was incredibly protective of his sister. There was something disconcerting about Sil's glowing eyes. It took a long time for Galli to wake up, a concerning long time. I let out a breath I didn't realise I had been holding when Galli's eyes open but shut again, likely due to the brightness

"Oh good your awake. I was afraid I wasn't fast enough," I commented, smiling when she opened her eyes and stared at me, some of the colour had returned to her face though not quite enough yet. Her knee-length red hair had purple-pink highlights in it. Her pale skin made the scar around her left eye which was a pale blue-grey colour.

"Wha happened?" Galli asked hoarsely, it sounded like speaking hurt. I frowned and glared at the Nightmare Twins who were being yelled at by Dark. Wilford's aura looked like it was digging into their skin. They looked like they wanted to run but were unable to. The look Wilford was giving them sent a shiver down my spine. It seems they were just realising how seriously they had fucked up.

"The Nightmare Twins tried to enchant barbed wire. Try not to move your legs too much. We haven't quite figure out how to remove it yet. We're still not sure how they managed to write the barbed wire around your legs without you noticing. They pushed you which activated the weight spell," I explained and winced at Galli's reaction when he looked down and saw the barbed wire wrapped around her legs.

She seemly ignored the barbed wire wrapped around her chest, arms and waist. She seemed to zone out and started to hum the same song Sil often sang when he was swimming or trying to calm himself down. She had a strange smile on her face. I was sure her eyes were starting to glow a little. I hadn't really interacted with her much. I looked up when Dark walked over to.

"What did you see?" I questioned, Galli stared at him. I couldn't help but laughed, shifting away from her when she looked like she wanted to hit me. Dark reached her and hit me over the head. I yelped again when Dark hit me again. I have no idea how he had such blood good hearing. I looked at Galli when she laughed, there was something... not right about it, Dark had seemly noticed as well.

"That's the look Author gets on his face when he's seeing something," I explained, Galli stared at me, even though she was Host and Arthur's sister there was a possibility she could see the future or what on potentially happen in the future. Galli, however, seemed very surprised and a little concerned. Maybe she had never noticed. Apparently she had a very active imagination.

"What in the seven circles of hell did you two brats do to my sister," Host demanded, he looked livid, blood was far more blood then normal dripping down his face, his hair was messy and his ink-stained fingers were balled up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading


	10. Unseen Damage & Stitches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Google was covered in scars and stitches that were far to realistic to be makeup. Ben was good but it wasn’t that good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today’s prompt was Frankenstein so I decided to do something for Google as he seems like the perfect ego for this and I love writing about Ava. TW: There is a somewhat graphic description of non-consensual body modification

Date: 10/010/20  
Time: 9:10 pm - 10:45 pm

I was a little concerned when Ben walked into the kitchen covered in stitches and scars. It covered his arms and face and Wilford assumed the rest of his body. The scars and stitching on his back were visible when he grabbed his coffee cup from the kitchen cabinet. Ben didn't seem bothered leaving a cold feeling in my stomach. It was very hard to damage Google and though it was possible with the correct tools.

This didn't seem like something they were doing for Halloween it would have been a lot cleaner if they had. Ben was _very_ good with makeup but even he wasn't good enough to make scars looks _that_ realistic meaning they were very much real and not makeup. He moved naturally despite the scars and stitches looking like they should be restricting his movement, they weren't.

By the look on Bing's face when he walked into the kitchen it wasn't normal.

"Ben where did the stitches and scars come from?" Bing questioned, the look on his face making it very obvious it wasn't makeup. Ben looked up at Ben with a confused look on his face before going back to drinking his coffee. Oliver stumbled into the kitchen, looking like he was asleep. Ben winced when he ran into the table and Ryan cursed and grabbed Oliver's arm and guided him to a chair so he wouldn't hurt himself further.

Oliver had more stitches than scars though this time they were across his neck, chest and arms and around his legs. Ryan had stitching around one of his eyes and his hairline, around his hands and on his forearms. Gabriel shuffled into the kitchen wearing shorts and one of Matthew's button-up plaid shirts, he was wearing a white tank top underneath allowing them to see the stitches crisscrossing his chest and torso.

It was an alarming sight, to say the least. Oliver groaned when he stretched his arms. I accidentally brushed my hand over Ben's arm when I walked passed him to get to coffee and jerked my hand back when I felt the stitching. Not only did it _look_ real it _felt_ real. He looked up at me confused and a little concerned. Either he had yet to notice scars and stitching all over his body or it had always been there.

"What's the matter, Ms Galli?" Oliver asked, his voice sounded normal despite the deep scar and stitching across where his voice box would be on a normal human. A cold chill raced down my spine, a knot forming in my stomach at the sudden thought. If Google didn't seem bothered by the scars and stitches it meant they had always been there and we were only seeing them now.

They were able to move so fluidly because it hadn't happened to them but _had_ happened to Ava. He had never told us much of how he came to be apart of Google's coding but these were likely the results of whatever that scientist had done to him. It was a wonder we were only seeing them now and not earlier. Maybe his aura had been covering it up though that was doubtful.

"How long have you had the scars and stitches Ava and why can we see them now?" I asked. Ben stared at me then looked down at his arm and a look of realisation cross his face, the four androids started blushing. Gabriel buttoned-up Matthew's shirt, suddenly very self-conscious, confirming my theory. The stitches and scars had always been there but we hadn't been able to see them until now.

"The Nightmare Twins messing with magic most likely. I don't remember much of the process the scientist went through to turn me into Google but I do know he had to cut me open at several times," Ava answered as he sipped his coffee, his hand tightening around the cup, he clearly disliked, no hated the human. Oliver, Ryan and Gabriel jerked and seemed to curl in on themselves in response to whatever Ava was feeling.

"I couldn't see what he was doing possibly do to him having removed my eyes. I could still feel what he was doing, I don't think he would have scared if he had known I was conscious. I think I may have passed out from the pain at some point," Ryan covered his right eye self-consciously as did Ben though Ava seemly didn't notice as he was only using one of Ben's eyes to see.

"I don't know how long I was unconscious for but when I woke up the next time I could see but something about it felt *wrong*. I have no idea what else happened. My aura usually prevents people from seeing or even feeling them," Ava answered shrugging like it was no big deal. Ava very much looked like Frankenstein. There was something chilling about the look in Ava's eyes.

I knew without a doubt Ava would kill the scientist if he ever got the chance. Google was wouldn't be _Google_ if Ava wasn't there. He was far more human since Ava had woken up. It was clear Ben, Ryan, Gabriel and Oliver remembered or at least knew of some of the things that had happened to Ava. It was was disconcerting to think Ava had or Google had been conscious while he was being turned from a human into an android.

Ben stiffened when I wrapped my arms around him.

"You're perfect, stitches and scars included"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, please tell me what you think.


	11. Trypanophobia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Nightmare Twin's very well _knew_ I was scared of needles and yet they forced me to watch videos about them and were shocked when Host got angry at them and nearly cracked their skulls open

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's prompt was, if you couldn't tell by the title, about the Fear of Needles, something I very much have. I can't stand watching someone being injected, its slightly better when reading about it but not much.
> 
> Host - Bold

Date: 11/1/20  
Time: 10:15 pm - 10:55 pm

I have no idea why the egos were so surprised when they found out when I hated needles. I had ever since the Doctor knocked the needle while it was still in my arm when I was 3 or so years old. I've hated them ever since. It's a particular problem when I had to go to the Dentist to get my teeth filled. I absolutely hate the Dentist, mostly due to the needles but then again who _doesn't_ hate the Dentist.

The Nightmare Jim's forced me to watch videos with people being injected. I couldn't look away no matter how much I might have wanted to. Host had been livid when he found out and nearly cracked the twin's skulls open. They claimed they were trying to "help" me get over my fear but they had only made it worse which was likely their intention.

They never seemed to learn when they had crossed a line and always seemed so confused when we got angry at them. That night I had a dream I was a Dentists office. I was told to sit in the chair, the assistant kept waking me up due to me almost falling asleep several times. I looked down and saw two holes in my left arm, just above my elbow. That was when I woke up.

I felt unsettled and a very much freaked out. I climbed out of bed, putting on my dark pink dressing gown and talking to Host's room.

I knocked on the door. I stepped in when the door opened. Host was sitting up in bed reading, the bedside lamp was on. He looked concerned, putting his book aside and shifting over and pulling back the blankets giving me enough room to slid in next to him. I snuggled against his side, the unsettling feeling going away when he wrapped his arm around me and went back to reading.

* * *

**I was concerned when Galli knocked on my door and shuffled into my room, she looked nervous, her dressing gown was wrapped tightly around her which was strange. I moved out and lifted the covers and let her slid in next to me, she seemed to relax when I wrapped my arm around her shoulder and went back to reading. It wasn't long before she drifted off. It didn't take much to figure out she had a nightmare.**

**I snapped my fingers and removed her dressing gown and frowned when I saw the two holes in her left arm, just above her elbow. I ran my fingers over them, they weren't very big but very much felt real. It sent a cold shiver down my spine. I pulled my fingers back and was surprised when I felt ink on my fingers. The two holes were made of ink.**

**That's what it felt like anyway.**

**I sent a quick message to the Doctor to let him know Galli was with me. That way he wouldn't wake her when he came to bed. She didn't like being woken up and was very much prone to either snapping or completely ignoring whoever had woken her up. It was adorable. I continued reading, smiling at Edward when he finally came to bed. He looked tried but was thankfully quiet.**

**I had to half carry Galli to breakfast the next morning, she hadn't wanted to get up and was clearly half asleep. This almost always happened when she ended up sleeping in my room, I'm not sure why though she claimed it was because I was a comfortable pillow. Given she told me that while half asleep and very much exhausted from lack of sleep I very much doubt it.**

**The Nightmare Twin's looked like they wanted to comment when they saw me carrying Galli into the kitchen but wisely kept their mouths shut. It was their fault she felt the need to come to the room in the first place. They would very much regret making her watch those videos. They knew I was planning something but decided to hold off for a few days, they made my sister's fear of needles worse.**

**Might as well make them wait.**


	12. Never Going To Learn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Nightmare Twins were going to be spending a _lot_ time in his infirmary after this stunt. Host was _very_ protective of his little sister.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's prompt was "Dr Iplier". I didn't know what to do for a short time but then figured I could do Dr Iplier's side of Day 5. The 'Cabin Incident' is the 8th Manoir Vide story. I haven't yet finished it but the aftermath of that story is discussed in this story, at least in passing.

Date: 12/10/20  
Time: 2:35 pm - 4:02 pm 

Hearing Galli had been hurting while swimming had sent a cold chill down my spine. I knew without a doubt the Nightmare Twins were responsible and were going to spending a _lot_ of time in the infirmary after Host was done with them. I thought they would have waited longer than a month before trying to hurt again after Host and Wilford reaction to the ‘Cabin Incident’ _or_ the ‘Needle Incident’.

They apparently hadn’t learnt their lesson

They never seemed to get the point that hurting Galli would only result in Host hurting them. Dark was getting sick of their behaviour but had always stopped Host and Wilford from seriously hurting the two egos even though he clearly didn’t _want_ to stop them. I knew I shouldn’t have been surprised at how angry Arthur had been when he found out from King what after he started asking questions. 

Such as why there was red paint on the windows, arrows logged in trees a bloody handprint and dried blood pooled around the door along with splatter arms on the wood. He had _somehow_ managed to keep his temper in check though which made us more nervous. Wilford had been very nervous, he clearly didn't want to be in the same room as Arthur, why, I wasn't sure. 

Some of the things Arthur had said to the Nightmare Twins gave me nightmares for _weeks_. He was beyond furious. There was a very good reason Arthur and Host were two of the strongest egos besides Wilford and Google even though they were technically one person. It seemed, for a few minutes Arthur and Host had become the same person again which was truly terrifying. Wilford hadn’t been pleased when he had found out _why_ Arthur was so upset. 

There were times were Wilford seemed to remember everything, he knew _exactly_ who Dark was and refused to go anywhere _near_ him when his red aura was present which was strange. It was brief but somewhat concerning. Mark refused to go anywhere _near_ Dark when the red aura was present which was concerning for different but no less important reasons. 

Wilford’s hair would be mostly black and with bright psychedelic pink highlights. It was well known that Wilford would sometimes be lucid and _would_ remember what had happened but his hair was black and psychedelic pink. The cold look in his eyes _promised_ a slow and _very_ painful death.

It was sometimes easy to forget just _how_ strong Wilford was given his penchant for eating _way_ to much candy and being incessantly cheerful. Wilford wasn’t an easy ego to anger. 

It took a _lot_ for Wilford to lose it. It was terrifying when he did, the brighter pink his eyes were, the anger he was, except this time his eyes had been a brown/black colour with a _very_ faint ring of _red_ around the edges of his eyes. His aura was sometimes a darker pink colour. Dark _had_ been able to stop them from killing the Nightmare Twins but only just. He seemed… intimidated by the looks Arthur, Host and Wilford had given him.

He hadn’t wanted to stop them from teaching the Twins a lesson but he had stopped them. 

“Dr Iplier, are you coming or not?” Sil questioned poking his head into the room, his hair didn’t look wet even though water was dripping from it. I stared before shaking my head and collecting my first aid bag and followed him outside. He was soaking wet, water running down his body from his hair and off his swimming trunks and yet the floor wasn’t wet. 

There were blue and green scales running down his spine, curling around his forearms and hands and around his ankles. There were three lines on either side of his neck that the water from his hair seemed to be pooling around. As soon as we’re out outside he jumped back into the pool and sunk straight to the bottom before resurfacing again only the top of his head and eyes were visible above the water.

I paled when I looked at Galli and saw barbed wire was wrapped around her entire body though she didn’t appear to notice it had gone past her legs. S Mark looked nervous and worried and kept telling her not to move, not that she would have given how pale she looked. It was doubtful she had any strength to move her arms. I quickly removed my shoes, socks, coat and shirt. 

I had intended on going swimming a little later in the day. I put my clothes in cupboard against the wall facing the pool. It was somewhere we could put our clothes without having to worry about them getting wet. I quickly walked over to the edge of the pool and walked around Galli to be on her other side. She seemly hadn’t noticed me, though _had_ noticed Dark who reached over to hit S mark twice upside the head when he said something. 

Her lack of awareness was worrying. I looked around, trying to find Host and was surprised he wasn’t there yet. He would be soon though. He always knew when Galli got hurt. The only part of Galli’s left arm that _didn’t_ have barbed wire wrapped around it was around the silver bracelet she was wearing. It might have been a grift from Host, Arthur or someone else but she always had it with her. 

It was glowing a faint gold colour indicating that Host had enchanted it, likely after the ‘Cabin Incident’. I had no idea how the wire was managing to hold the rather heavy looking chain in place around Galli’s waist. 

“What in the seven circles of hell did you two brats do to my sister?” Host demanded. I looked up and gulped. Host looked livid, blood was dripping down his face, far more blood than normal. His hair was messy, likely due to him running his ink-stained hands through his hair, his hands were balled into fists. His normally dull gold eyes seemed to be glowing which never meant anything good. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please tell me what you think


	13. Barbed Wire & The Blair Witch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wilford wasn’t looking forward to tracking through the forest which was why he had been putting off doing just that by watching videos about the Blaire Witch Project

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, here’s today story. The prompt was The Blaire Witch Project. I thought I might as well do a story involving Wilford as. It works rather well. I go into a little bit of background into Host’s powers.

Date: 13/10/20  
Time: 2:15 pm - 6:00 pm

Wilford had no idea why Katherine insisted he do a slot about the Blaire Witch Project on his show. Yes, it was Halloween but even he didn’t fancy tracking through the woods in the middle of nowhere looking for a cabin. The only cabin Wilford would voluntarily go to was Arthur’s Cabin. At least his Cabin wasn’t haunted by the ghost of a murderous witch who liked to kill children.

He had been putting off doing exactly that, mostly watching YouTube videos about it and asking a few people their opinions on the movie. He found it rather hard to believe that people believed it was real.

He knew it likely would have had something to do with when it came out and the fact the internet and social media wasn’t a thing but did people honestly believe that someone found the footage and then decided to put it together into a movie. Some parts of the movie were unnerving but it wasn’t that scary once you knew what happened and what to expect.

The producers of the film had gone to great lengths to make the film feel real. The film's website was very convincing. There were some parts of the movie that were ridiculous.

Several times through the movie he found himself getting annoyed at the character for making stupid decisions, not being able to read a map, not knowing how to set up a tent correctly or even read a compass. The two male characters got his nerves the most, they were having far too much fun messing with the female and had purposefully thrown the map away which was incredibly stupid.

Getting lost in the forest was dangerous, particularly if you didn’t know it well. There were many times he found himself yelling at the screen, telling the characters to turn around, stay inside their tent, to stay together and don’t go off alone. It was like they were _begging_ for something bad to happen to them. Those exact things had been drilled into his, Damien and Mark’s heads after they went camping in the forest and found Arthur’s Cabin.

They had been terrified when they first met him. He had been upstairs and had heard them enter and accidentally knocked something off his desk. It had scared them more than any of them were willing to admit. He asked if they were lost and seemed reassured when they had told him they weren’t lost and knew their way out, having left markers on their way in.

Wilford had woven together several pieces of rope and ribbon with his aura that they could use to mark their way in, that way they wouldn’t get lost. He also made a map and made sure to remember certain places on the map. Arthur had been impressed and had allowed them to stay the night. Damien and Mark had been a little nervous that Arthur was going to do something to them.

Wilford had reassured them everything was going to be alright and that Arthur would never seriously hurt them. He hadn’t known at the time how he knew that but he had and it seemed to reassure his friends. It only after he had found out Arthur was an ego did his gut feeling that Arthur wasn’t going to hurt them made sense.

Once their camping trip was over, they showed Arthur the path they had made. He had been impressed and had made the path a bit more permanent and a lot easier to travel through left it over-grown to discourage people from taking that path. They had been surprised when Arthur showed them the actual path to his cabin, it branched off the main walking trail.

Wilford was confused as they hadn’t seen the trail at all when walking into the forest, it hadn’t existed.

He had always gotten the feeling they had been led to Arthur Cabin. He had checked his phone later and sure enough, the path wasn’t at all visible in one picture was in another. It was incredibly trippy. It was only after running into the woods while being chased by someone did he finally figure it out. He had been running down the well-maintained “Walking Trail” and had felt the impulse to jump off the tail and hide behind the huge oak tree.

They were quite deep into the forest at this point. He had thought they were finally going to catch him. They walked around the tree a good 10 times but couldn’t see him even though he had been standing right in front of them. He had climbed up the tree easily even though he knew he should have been able to.

Once he was a good 6 feet above the children a man, they were suddenly able to see him again, just as one of the children was about to start climbing the tree a man appeared. He had wavy black hair and was wearing a crown made of leaves and appeared to be wearing a cloak of some kind. He wasn’t pleased with the children and told them to scram and that “Arthur wouldn’t be pleased when he found out”.

The children had run as soon as Arthur was mentioned. After they had spent the weekend with Arthur they discovered he was a writer who lived in the forest and had been friends with their parents and had babysat Damien when he was younger. Damien’s father told them they had nothing to worry about, Arthur wasn’t going to hurt them though he would sometimes get annoyed or upset when he was having trouble with a story he was writing.

They could either offer to help him to find a way to take his mind off it. Which was easier said than done but they had eventually figured it out. Wilford had never been sure why the rest of the children were scared of Arthur, sure he would sometimes throw things when he was upset and he didn’t look intimidating in the button-up shirt, jeans, black hoodie and bolding that metal baseball bat but he really wasn’t that bad.

They made sure to knock or at the very least made sure they announced themselves so they wouldn’t startle Arthur too badly after Damien’s father had told them the last time someone startled him they got hit by the baseball and ended up with a broken shoulder. When Wilford had climbed down again, he could see the man had hazel coloured eyes that were mostly brown and green.

He was very tall, much taller than Wilford was when he was an adult. He seemed more irritated at the children than anything else. Wilford couldn’t help but stare at the leaf crown he was wearing. He hadn’t been able to see if very well from above. It was varying shades of green even, Wilford could just see the tiny stitches keeping the crown together though it seemed to be glowing a faint green colour.

Wilford almost wanted to reach out and touch it but managed to stop himself knowing it was rude to touch something without asking first. The slight movement was enough to get the man's attention, Wilford wasn’t sure why he felt so nervous. He knew there was no reason for him to be so nervous. The man asked if he was alright. Wilford had been too nervous to do anything other than a nod.

The man had escorted him to the edge of the woods surrounding Arthur’s cabin. The man’s little comment about him like Wilford “trail markers” tip Wiflord off to the fact he was the one who had hidden the main trail from him. Or at least the man knew who had hidden the trail. Arthur had been surprised to see him but had let him in without any complaint. Wilford had wanted to mention the man but found he… couldn’t.

It was only much later after they had found out King could transform into a squirrel did Wilford realise King was the man he had seen. Wilford blinked when he heard screaming and turned his attention back to the movie. He sighed and switched the movie off. He was either going to have to watch it again later or watch a YouTube video to get the gist of what happened in the movie.

He stood up and stretched, leaning to look out the window to see what everyone was doing. He froze when he saw the Nightmare Twins push Galli into the pool. Wilford opened the portal and appeared outside just as Sil jumped into the pool and dragged Mark in after him. It seemed to take forever for Sil and Mark to drag Galli to the surface, she had barbed wire wrapped around her arms, legs, chest and torso.

Sil looked absolutely _livid_ as the kelp Sil had used to drag Galli to the surface he was now using to hold the Nightmare Twins above the water. Wilford’s aura wrapped around the Nightmare Twins before Sil could drown them in the pool, even though they wouldn’ _stay_ dead. Dark would have stopped him anyway. He always did when they were about to get killed even though he clearly didn’t want to. 

"... could you do something so reckless. She could have  _ died _ . I don't want to have to explain to Host that his sister had  _ drowned _ ," Dark yelled, black tentacles leaking from his back, a blue double appeared behind him glaring at the Nightmare Twins. The blue double looked like he wanted to  _ kill _ the Twins.  Wilford knew it was only a matter of time before Host found out what happened. 

He knew it wasn’t going to be pretty.  It never was when Host was upset. He was particularly protective of his sister after what had happened at the Cabin. Wilford shivered when he remembered how angry Host had been.  To say it had been unpleasant was an understatement.    
  
"What in the seven circles of hell did you two brats do to my sister," Host demanded, he looked livid, his inky black aura was leaking from his back. His pale gold eyes seemed to be glowing. Wilford shivered when he saw gold threads appear around him.  He knew what those threads were and couldn’t help but feel nervous. Even though he knew Host wasn’t angry at him he still couldn’t help but feel nervous. 

Even though Wilford  _ could _ resist Arthur’s control over him it wasn’t as easy as he made it out to be and The Author  _ had _ let him do it.  Wilford knew if Host pulled on the gold threading leading to him, he would have no choice but to do what Host wanted him to do. He would be nothing more than a puppet dancing to his Master’s tune. That was an absolutely terrifying thought. 

Yes, Arthur had controlled them like Puppets during Scene-Stand-In but they were still able to voice their opinion and could change the story a little if they wished. Wilford had only been able to so much because The Author was  _ allowing _ him that much freedom.  He had a bit more freedom than Damien or Mark thought not much more. If Arthur had wanted he could have very much forced them to do whatever he wanted. 

The one time it had happened had been absolutely terrifying and not something Wilford would ever forget.

* * *

**ONE WEEK LATER - GALLI'S POV**

I groaned and tried to roll over only to find I could. Everything hurt, even breathing. I buried my head in my pillow when I heard a beeping sound. I groaned again when I realised it was my alarm. It was 8:30 am. My alarm wasn’t going to turn itself off but I couldn’t move my arms.  I sighed when my alarm turned itself off and relaxed into the bed.  I opened my eyes when I heard laughter and saw Dr Iplier standing next to my bed holding my phone. 

He had an amused but relieved look on his face. I tried to move my fingers but found I couldn’t. 

“Try not to move too much dear. We haven’t figured out a way to get rid of the barbed wire yet. The Jim’s are still unconscious after what Host did to them a week ago,” Dr Iplier stated. I stared at him, trying to figure out what was going on.

“Wh...t hap..n...d?” I asked it felt like I had swallowed glass. My throat hurt. Dr Iplier sighed and shook his head, glaring at something on the other side of the room. He gently moved my arms to allow me to hold and open my phone.  It didn’t look like my phone though. It was an iPhone 11. I looked up at him and he grinned. 

I opened my phone with Face ID even though I hadn’t set it up, everything from my old phone was there, though the background and lock screen were different.  My lock screen appeared to be Link swimming away from something, maybe a temple guardian though I’m not completely sure. My background appeared to be Sir holding a rose. I can’t remember who the Artwork was done by but it was someone in Manoir Vide 

I somehow knew the gestures even though this was my first time using the phone. I suspected it was Host’s doing. He was the only ego I knew of that could plant information in someone's head like that.  I went into the WorkingHours app and saw “Nan Died” at the top of the screen under “Tue, 13/10/20”. I went into the app settings and turned off “system calendar”. 

That way I would have to look at it every time I went into the app.  The last week was filled with activities even though I knew it should have been impossible, though then again, anything was possible here, I checked my texts and emails and paled when I realised I had missed the due date for my assignment for this term at uni and felt a little sick.  There was no way I could get it done now. 

“The Nightmare Twins pushed you into the pool, you nearly drowned. They somehow managed to get the barbed wire to wrap around nearly your entire body. You’ve been unconscious for the last week,” Dr Iplier explained, gently rubbing my arm. I wanted to curl into a little ball but couldn’t. 

Everything hurt too much. I checked Discord to find out what had happened over the last week, even though I somehow already knew even though that shouldn’t have been possible. I read through the messages wondering how it was possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally finished. It took quite a while to finish this, mostly thanks to having to actually do some research about the Blaire Witch Project and how people reacted to it when it came out. Normally it would be from Wilford's point of view but I Completely forgot and most of the story was already written at that point so just left it that way. 
> 
> If you wish to see the pictures then you may go to the Tumblr post: https://hostgalli19.tumblr.com/post/631849649264820225/hallowvide-day-13-barbed-wire-the-blair-witch


	14. Blood & Barbed Wire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Nightmare Twins find out what happens to those stupid enough to hurt The Host’s little sister. They might have been hemophobic (scared of blood) but couldn’t but feel scared. Host staring at them with blood dripping down his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Evening reader, this is the Host's side of Day 5, Day 9, Day 12 and Day 13 with a little extra at the end. In the context of the story Day 11: Trypanophobia happened around a little under a week before the events of Day 5.
> 
> Bold - Host  
> Italics - Vision   
> Underline - Dr Iplier 
> 
> TW: There is a somewhat graphic description of someone (specifically the Nightmare Twin’s) being beaten up with a bat and having their skull cracked open after being slammed into the pavement

**Date: 14/10/20**   
**Time: 5:10 pm - 11:44 pm**

**I know the Nightmare Twins aren't solely responsible for hurting the inhabitance of the Manor. Whoever was controlling them had yet to learn that doing so would only end in a painful death. He didn't appreciate it when his property was damaged. Dark frustrated at the Twins. It was only a matter of time before he snapped.**

**Dark had stopped anyone from seriously hurting the Nightmare Twins even though he didn't want to. It was almost like he was being _forced_ to stop anyone from hurting the Twins. It was likely whoever was responsible for causing their blackouts. They never remembered what they had done and were often horrified when they saw the result of their actions.**

**The Puppet Master was an... appropriate name given everything they had done in this universe and many others. I felt like I should know who the Puppet Master is but I don't, or if I do I don't remember. I knew the Nightmare Twins were planning something as they had been quite since the Cabin Incident well over a month ago at this point. Other than the Needle Incident nothing serious had happened.**

**To say it had been alarming when Galli burst through the Manor's door terrified out of her mind. It _shouldn't_ have been impossible for her to open the Manor's doors. Tenebrae never opened the door for anyone other than Matthew and Dark. She was covered in blood, her clothes torn, one hand holding her side, blood seeping through her fingers while her other hand hung limply by her side.**

**Dr Iplier had quickly taken to her to the infirmary after he had gotten over his shock thus he missed King dragging the Nightmare Twins into the Manor by the back of their shirts. He was covered in blood and dirt, a crossbow in one hand, the arrow stored in a quiver strapped to his back. He had thrown the Nightmare Twins at Dark's feet after haltering the Crossbow to his thigh. His eyes were glowing a bright gold/green colour.**

**Galli had asked if I wanted to go swimming but I had declined through promised I would come out later which seemed to appease her. She insisted I get outside at least three times a week even if it was only for a few minutes. I preferred to stay inside given how sensitive my eyes were to light and going outside meant having to either put bandages on or the sunglasses Galli had given when she had noticed how sensitive my eyes were.**

**Even though I can't see my eyes are still sensitive to light, particularly if I've been in the library for a long time. To combat the sensitive I had taken to wearing bandages though it meant I had to change them somewhat frequently if I had a particularly bad vision. My eyes didn't bleed all the time only when I had an intense vision. The bandages I used where a specially made to absorb blood and so I wouldn't have to scrub blood off my face.**

**That and the egos found it the dried blood on my face creepy. None of them were hemophobic and yet they still found the sight of blood dripping down my face frightening and unnerving. I'm not really sure why. Blood very rarely dripped down my face anymore. Not since I got the new bandages. Arthur had made sure the blood wouldn't stain my clothes.**

* * *

**_She was sinking to the bottom of the pool, after being pushed in by someone with a black bracelet around their wrist, unable to kick as barbed wire was wrapped around her legs, soon covering the rest of her body, not that she seemed to notice. A chain kept her pinned to the sandy bottom of the pool, the barbed wire wrapped around it. She was only able to hold her breath for so long before, the pain from the barbed wire digging into her skin enough to make her pass out._ **

**_No one noticed she wasn't sitting on the side of the pool. S Mark was the first to notice when he went to ask if she wanted to race him through the pool's cave system but stopped when Sil jumped into the pool and seemed to disappear before reappearing at the other end of the pool. It took several long minutes for Mark and Sil to drag her body to the surface of the pool. She was was deathly pale, her lips were blue._ **

**_She wasn't going to be waking up._ **

* * *

**A loud crash brought me out of the vision, blood was dripping down my face. I never bothered to wear bandages while in the Library. I shuddered finally understanding the vision I had been having for the last two weeks. I tore a hole into the void appeared outside. Wilford had his aura wrapped around the Nightmare Twins, they were struggling and terrified, perfect. It was time they learned their lesson.**

**I knew Dark wasn't going to stop me this time.**

**"** What in the seven circles of hell did you two brats do to my sister, **" I demanded, glaring at the twins. They looked terrified, not that I scared. Even though I _knew_ Galli was perfectly alright but soon remembered my vision. I knew the twins would have killed my sister if Sil had realised something was wrong. In the vision, they had done something to stop the other egos from noticing what was happening**

Host's inky black aura was leaking from his back. Blood was leaking from his eyes that were glowing bright gold. It was honestly a terrifying sight. For some reason the blood dripping down Host's face made him look more intimidating. I tore my eyes from Host when I heard a soft squeak. Mark had sunk further into the water was curled against Sil's side, his face buried in Sil's shoulder, arms wrapped around his waist.

He was clearly scared S Dark had told us Mercreatures picked up on things humans usually didn't, apparently that applied to humans that were temporarily transformed into a mercreature. I paused and looked down at Galli and realised she wasn't wearing the necklace we were given to allow us to transform into Mercreatures. I looked around and saw and saw CJ was holding it in his hand.

He must have taken it when he pushed Galli into the pool. A cold chill went down my spine when I realised if Galli had her necklace she would have been able to transform into a mercreature and wouldn't have almost drowned. She might not have been able to move thanks to the barbed wire but she would have still been able to breathe. CJ had taken her necklace so she eventually ran out of air.

He had been trying to kill her.

Even though the Nightmare Twins had done some dangerous things, they had never tried to kill any of us. Even though the Nightmare Twins had done some dangerous things, they had never tried to kill any of us. After the Cabin Incident, they admitted they weren’t trying to kill her, just scare her. It had been a month and she was still recovering.  She had regained the mobility in her right hand through her wrist would never bend properly again. 

The wounds she had gotten in her side from crossbow still have her trouble as did her ankle, she had apparently tripped over while running through the forest but that didn't match with the claw marks wrapping around her a left ankle. Like she had been grabbed. She likely kicked whoever had grabbed her in the face. She was surprisingly strong given show short she was.

The Nightmare Twin's screaming caught my attention and I finally noticed the gold strings surrounding Host. Wilford looked scared, he clearly knew what the strings were and very much wanted to get away from them. I had never seen Host use them before. Wilford's aura let go of the Nightmare Twins before the gold threads could wrap around them, as soon as they made contact the Nightmare Twins froze.

Host's smile was far too wide, a bit too sharp and entirely too cruel. He was suddenly holding a metal bat appeared in his hand, the reality seemed to warp around the twins as hit with strong heavy blows. He was _incredibly_ strong despite not looking it. I couldn't help but wince as I heard bones break under the bat Host seemed to have no trouble hitting the twins even though he was blind.

He lifted them in higher in the air and slammed their bodies into the ground with enough force to crack the marble but it didn't. There was a sickening _crunch,_ the twins head slammed into the marble hard enough to crack their skulls open, blood slattered everywhere. The gold strong dropped the Twins slumped. The gold string hadn't detached from the twins, they had slummed because Host had let go of the threads.

I looked closer at the strings and saw there was a string for each of us. Dark had three, Sil and Mark's strings seemed too wrap around each other. He gently pulled on the gold string connecting to Galli and gently pulled her from the pool. Her eyes closed, she was asleep, several more gold strings branched off from the main cold string and wrapped around Galli.

"If you brats hurt or try to kill my sister again, you will get _much_ worse than this. Just be glad I'm feeling charitable and not listening to the voice telling me to tear you apart like I want to and like you deserve for all the trouble you've caused not only us but those in other universes," Host stated glaring down at the twins. It didn't sound like he was speaking to the Nightmare Twins but someone else.

I got out of the pool and followed inside, trying to ignore avoid the blood. Sil ended up removing the water from Galli's lung, how he managed that I wasn't sure. Galli stayed unconscious. I treated her injuries from the barbed wire as much as I was able and hoped she would be unconscious for too long. It was Host cared about her. His eyes had yet to stop glowing.

* * *

**A WEEK LATER**

I was more than relieved when she woke a week later. Google had replaced her phone, somehow getting her phone completely set up. I didn't ask even though I really wanted. The last week had been very tense. The Twins had eventually been moved to the infirmary and the blood had been clean up. I got up from my desk when I heard a ring sound and Galli groaning.

Her alarming was going off.   
  
“Try not to move too much dear. We haven’t figured out a way to get rid of the barbed wire yet. The Jim’s are still unconscious after what Host did to them a week ago,” I stated when I saw she was trying to move. We had yet to figure out how to remove the barbed wire. It would be painful for her to move for quite some time. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I decided to go a bit more in-depth about Host’s blindness. Please tell me what you think.


	15. Nightmare Trivia Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How well do you know your Slasher Trivia? Can you survive the night, answering questions and escape being caught by Jason, Freddy and Michael

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is about Bim and details the event mentioned in Day 1.
> 
> Sir - Head of Manoir Vide  
> Mae - Member of Manoir Vide  
> Less - Member of Manoir Vide
> 
> Deer - Member of Manoir Vide  
> Demon - Member of Manoir Vide

Date: 15/10/20  
Time: 7:25 pm

“Bim I am going to murder you when this is over,” I shouted, dodging around Freddie’s magical doppelganger. I _knew_ he was going to ask me to participate since I made the mistake of not vetoing the Texas Chainsaw Massacre during movie night at the beginning of the month. I had very much regretted it afterwards.

Bim still asked me if I wanted to participate in his little show, promising I wouldn’t have to move too much given I still had barbed wire wrapped around my body. Marvin had managed to find a spell that allowed me to move without much pain. Which probably a good thing for the Nightmare Twins who were still very much in hot water after trying to kill me.

I nearly collapsed when he reached the “save point” in the game. It took several more minutes for the other contestants to make it their checkpoints. I sat down on the edge of the “save point” and could take some pressure off my legs. The other contestants were rightfully terrified, the Slasher’s magical doppelgangers looked very convincing, though I wasn’t convinced they were actually magic given the way Freddie had looked at me.

I knew Freddie, Jason and Michael were much faster than this but I was somehow much faster than them. It was strange. They very much felt real. Jason had stopped me from falling at one point. It was very strange. The other contestants were covered in cuts and bruises. They would often trip and fall over, the slashers nearly catching them before then managed to get up and get to the “save point” in time.

I tried to not think too much about what would happen to the contestants that “lost”. They had been the winner’s of his last three shows, I tried to not think too much about what was going to happen to them and why they were having much worse experience then I was. Apparently fear made us taste better. I tried to not think about it. Bim had promised that I was perfectly safe and would be in no actual danger though I didn’t believe him for some reason.

Something was going to go wrong. I had managed to get most of the questions right though occasionally Bim would say I would an answer wrong even though I knew it was correct, he had a glassy look to his eyes for a few seconds and made me feel a little cold. I couldn’t back out now even if I wanted to. The ideas of backing out made me feel sick which was alarming.

I knew Dark, Host and Wilford were in the audience and would step in if anything happened. My legs were starting to ache and had to stand up before I couldn’t move my legs anymore. Mavin’s spell wasn’t perfect. In order for it to continuing working, I had to keep moving which was annoying but Bim asking me the questions first helped. If only a little.

The longer the game continued the less effective the spell was and the slower I become. I got more and more questions wrong and had to keep running around the “track” but it was getting hard. Moving to fast hurt. Despite everything I never fell. It was after I nearly broke my wrist after tripping over something and Michael caught me did I know for certain the slasher’s chasing me weren’t magical at all.

It was somewhat comforting to know I wasn’t going to be hurt even if they _did_ catch me. Near the end of the contest, I was exhausted and barely able to move and had somewhat curled up on the platform like I had collapsed something Bim told me to go if I was getting too tired and needed a break, that way it would disrupt the show’s flow.

I couldn’t get up at all, even though I tried when the three other contestants who were winning yelled at me to run. It took a minute for me to register who exactly was yelling at me through the pain and exhaustion and froze when I realised Deer, Mae and Demön were yelling at me. What the hell were they doing here. I felt a cold chill go down my spine and hoped the “losing” contestants were members of the Manoir, Sir would _not_ be pleased.

He was quite protective of the guests of Manoir Vide.

He had apparently been _incredibly_ displeased when Demön had accidentally dumped fake blood on him if Demön’s story was anything to go by. Deer had a few cuts on her arms and face but was otherwise fine. Mae and Demon was covered in cuts and bruises likely from falling over. I looked past Mae and gulped a little when I saw Less. How in the hell had Bim managed to get Manoir Vide’s resident puppet to participate in this little contest of his.

I tried to push myself up but couldn’t. I was in too much pain to really do much of anything at the moment and started screaming when Jason grabbed me and gently pulled grabbed me even though he shouldn’t have been able to do that. I looked down and realised I wasn’t lying on the platform at all. I blinked tiredly and went limp. I couldn’t have fought Jason even if I had wanted to given how sore I was. Marvin’s spell had stopped working.

I couldn’t help but giggle when I heard Deer curse and threaten Bim with some sort of bodily harm.I don’t know what happened after due to passing out from the pain. I groaned when I was shaken awake. I opened my eyes and blinked up at Less, Demön, Mae and Deer. They looked perfectly if a little worse for were. I wanted to go back to sleep but Demon kept shaking me every time I closed my eyes.

“Demön, stop shaking me,” I snapped, he stopped. They quickly backed away when Jason pushed them aside and pulled me to my feet. His hands wrapped around my waist supporting most of my weight. I couldn’t help but laugh at the freaked out look on Deer, Demön and Mae’s faces. I frowned when I heard yelling and turned to see Bim yelling at the... Nightmare Twins. What the hell were they doing here.

They should have been in the infirmary and not the studio.

Bim looked thoroughly displeased about something. It didn’t take much to figure out things hadn’t gone the way Bim had wanted. He started to walk over when he saw I was awake. Host and Dr Iplier didn’t look particularly happy either. Demön and Deer looked somewhat nervous. I rolled my eyes, nothing was going to happen to them.

“Don’t worry he’s not going to hurt me. I’m **never** participating in another trivia Trimmer. May I introduce my brother. Host, I’m absolutely fine” I commented, I couldn’t help laugh at the startled looks on their faces. I had somewhat avoided mentioning I had a brother while in the Manoir. Well, I had mentioned by brother but not Host specifically.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, please let me know what you thought. This took a little longer than I would have liked but I finally managed to get it finished.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apparently Demon didn't learn and somehow ended up dropping fake blood on Sir yet again. He was of course none to pleased. While searching the Manoir for the person responsible he stumbles across me curled up, feeling not so good

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the summary is horrible but I don't really know how else to describe this story. This is somewhat a follow up to an event mentioned in Day 14′s story 
> 
> This is a somewhat personal more story. I do go into why I'm not feeling so good. Not all of the story is about that though. If you don't want to read that and get to the fun part of the story you can skip the first page and a bit.
> 
> Sir - Head of Manoir Vide  
> Mae - Member of Manoir Vide  
> Less - Member of Manoir Vide
> 
> Deer - Member of Manoir Vide  
> Ender - Member of Manoir Vide  
> Heather - Member of Manoir Vide
> 
> TW - There is a brief mention of pet ||death|| though nothing graphic because I *really* don't want to think about it but the aftermath does play somewhat of a role in this story. 
> 
> This is an incredibly self-indulgent storey I wrote solely to make myself feel a little better

Date: 16/10/20  
Time: 7:35 pm - 10:40 pm 

I was curled up in The Parlor reading on my phone and half pay attention to the movie playing in the cinema. Demon, Deer, Ender, Mae, Heather, Less and a few others were watching The Exorcist. I would have normally watched it but wasn’t feeling too good. I was exhausted, maybe it had to do with the lack of sleep and the fact I have an assignment due tomorrow but I just wanted to curl into a little ball and forget the world exists for a little while.

Maybe I’m not coping as well as I thought I was with Claire’s death. Yes, last year was a little hard and I didn’t feel particularly motivated to do an assignment but was only after Claire’s death did I suddenly not to want to do uni. I completed my assignments but not particularly well. I couldn’t even mention what had happened without tearing up for almost 3 weeks. Dying my hair helped a little but not much.

The owners of the dog that killed Claire lied and sid their dog had nothing to do with her death. I didn’t ask them, I almost wish I had. It hasn’t been a good year. I finally managed to move out which is something but since then I’ve had at least three mental breakdowns and haven’t felt like doing anything for uni and have seriously been reconsidering even completing my course.

Being kicked out of my apartment and having to live in a hotel for a month with no microwave was not at all fun. I honestly stopped caring about uni at that point. I wanted to scream due to how frustrating my university was being. I finally found an apartment, it was the one I really wanted. Its been wonderful though because the elevator’s been broken for well over a month I have to walk up (or down) three flights of stairs if I wanted to leave my apartment.

As a result, I ended up hurting my knee resulting in me being unable to leave my apartment at all until I can walk again without pain. Everyone in the Manoir is so kind and caring and were incredibly understanding. I looked up briefly when he heard the door shut but didn’t particularly register the fact some of the couch were floating. I blinked and looked up before shrugging it off.

Strange things like this happened all the time. I pulled my blanket around my and little more and snuggled down and went back to reading my story and trying to ignore the insistent feeling that I was never going to catch up with uni or even understand what was going on and that I should have never moved out. It has been hard on living on my own but I don’t think I could go back to living with other people again.

I’ve developed a routine and finally have somewhat of a good sleep schedule even though that come about mostly in part thanks to my old phone’s battery dying. Not having to worry about if my phone was going to be charged in the morning was wonderful though I’m still trying to get my head around the gestures. I’ve gotten used to there being no home button but don’t think I will get used to the changed gestures because of the notch at the top of the phone.

I was trying to decide what to do for today’s story. I had watched the Exorcist before and it had been a lot of fun despite how horrible my internet was at the time due to having to use my phone and discord being ridiculous. Movie Night here is always fun and something I greatly enjoy due to crazy things can get and some of the comments other Guests have made.

I have never had so much fun watching a movie before and seriously believe that your enjoyment of a movie is very much dependent on who you are watching it with. It’s more fun to watch movies with other people rather than by yourself all the time. I have written a few movies based around some of the things said during in Movie Night.

I’ve been having a little trouble over the last few days to come up with ideas for stories, sometimes it easy, other times it’s hard. Writing these stories is actually something I want to do. It doesn’t feel like a chore though having to get the formatting right on both Google Docs, Ao3 and Tumblr can be a little annoying and somewhat time-consuming but I’ve worked out a system that’s worked so far.

I know I should work on my assignment that’s due tomorrow but I just don’t want to work on it. Its been like that since my Nan passed 11 years ago. I’ve always had trouble starting assignments but I’m fine when I get started but since Claire’s death seven months ago I just haven’t felt like doing anything. Uni isn’t something I enjoy, the assignments aren’t really that easy to understand, the lectures make no fucking sense.

I don’t want to mention to the lecturer that I’m having trouble even though I know it’s going to help. I haven’t done any work in the last six weeks and now I have to scramble to catch up. I don’t think I would have understood the lectures even if I had been doing the work from day one. I usually enjoy History but for some reason just don’t feel like doing anything for it.

I don’t usually know I’m stressed until I end up crying and have a mental breakdown. I know its not the best but it something that happens. I didn’t realise I was crying until I felt the tears start dripping down my face. I tried to wipe them away but it only made things worse. I wanted to get back to reading the story but just… couldn’t. I jerked when I heard a loud crash and the door, the movie being shut off and a short scream before everyone in the cinema scattered.

I thought nothing of it was just about to relax when the door to The Parlor opened. I stared for a few seconds before hastily wiping my eyes and trying to stop myself from crying again even though I know it’s impossible. Sir paused briefly in the doorway before stalking into room, clearly looking for someone. He paused a little when he saw me. I wiped the tears from my eyes but couldn’t stop the tears.

“H….hello Sir, is something the matter?” I asked wiping more tears from my eyes, speaking was almost impossible and made my want to cry harder when Sir walked closer I saw he was covered in blood. He had clearly tried to clean some of it off if the smear mark on his cheek was anything to go by. Demon must have set up another bucket of blood up and completely forgot that Sir was going to be joining them for movie night.

“ **Are you alright? I am looking for Demon, Deer and Varga. Have you seen them?** ” Sir questioned, I wiped my eyes and shook my head, half laughing when Demon told me what had happened the last time he had accidentally dumped fake blood on Sir. He had rightfully been rather upset. Then again who wouldn’t be upset when having fake blood bumped on them. The stuff might be easy to get out of clothes but it’s still annoying

“I...I’ll be fine. Not really feeling too good though. No. I haven’t seen them though I did hear them scatter not too long ago,” I replied, not being at all successful in stop myself from laughing at the horrified looks on everyone’s faces when Sir walked into the Cinema and had fake blood dumped over him again. He had threatened to do a little more than scare them next time.

“I think Varga might be one of the unused rooms given they can’t exactly get out of the Manoir at the moment, there’s a possibility Deer could be hiding in the Ballroom. I don’t think Demon would try hiding in the chandelier again after what happened last time,” I answered, listing off possible hiding places and trying not to giggle. Sir stared at me with a raised eyebrow.

“ **If you are sure. Do wish to help me look for them?** ” Sir asked and I nodded, quickly wiping my eyes and blowing my nose, hoping my face wasn’t too red and blotchy. I slipped my phone into my pocket and pulled my blanket around my shoulder’s and followed him in search of Deer, Demon and Varga. Demon wasn’t hiding on the ballroom ceiling, he was, however, hiding in the Gallery but quickly scrambled to get away from Sir, heading through the open door.

Deer was hiding in the Ballroom and Varga had apparently been hiding in a cupboard. I tried to stifle my giggle when he heard them talking frantically about how to get out of there and blaming Demon for setting up the tap and completely forgetting Sir was going to be joining them. They tried to use the door but had trouble opening the handle as it was slippery, Deer managed to get the door to open and they ran out but almost immediately fell over.

“ **If you EVER dare do something like that again there will be consequences understand,** ” Sir snapped, glaring down at Deer, Demon and Varga were nodded frantically as much as possible given the spider webs were wrapped around them. They had fallen into a pool of blue gelatin food dye leaving them completely unable to move.

I had to lean against the door frame to stop myself from falling over I was laughing so hard, I wasn’t making any sound tears were dripping down my face my cheeks were hurting as was my chest. I managed to calm down but started up again when Deer screamed when a giant Spider scuttled over her.

“Hello Lumin, you did a wonderful job. Don’t worry I’m alright. Thank you Sir. I feel much better,” I greeted, giggling when Lumin, the Giant Huntsman/Jumping-spider did I few circles on my hand and stared up at me, before seemly nodding and scuttling up my arm and settling on my head. When he wasn’t with Ava he had taken to staying with me.

It was nice to have little company while reading or writing and he was far too cute and was absolutely precious. I turned to look at Sir who was no longer covered in blood, though there were a few specs on his face and hands.

“You are more than welcome. Will you be joining us for the rest of the movie? You can choose the movie if you like?” Sir answered I nodded and followed him back to the Cinema that had since been cleaned.

I curled up in an armchair and looked through the movie selection and decided on Caroline laughing a little when Demon, Deer and Varga trudged past the room, to get to the bathroom to wash off the food colouring and spider webs only to have fake blood dumped over them. They looked around, trying to figure out who was responsible, a stifled my laugh when I saw the satisfied smirk on Sir’s face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed this story. This took so long to write because unlike the other I had to take breaks so I wouldn't actually end up full-on crying instead of feeling very a little teary


	17. Built in Bug Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lumin was doing a rather good job at getting rid of the insect population of both the Ego Manor and Manoir Vide

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a very short chapter, only being 411 words, but it was honestly an excuse for me to write more about Lumin.
> 
> Sir - Head of Manoir Vide

Date: 17/10/20  
Time: 8:35 pm - 10:48 pm

While the Ego Manor and Manoir Vide didn’t really have an insect problem per se there were insects. They had however decreased dramatically since Lumin had brought to the Ego Manor by the Nightmare Twins and had somehow ended up in the kitchen. We still weren’t sure how the Nightmare Twins had gotten him into the Manor or how he had gotten into the rubbish bin in the kitchen or how long he had been there. 

Lumin had taken to spending his time with me when not with Ava. He had made several webs all over the Manor though had made sure they were out of people’s way though would occasionally make little traps for everyone after he had figured out how to. The insect population in the Manoir had decreased significantly after I brought Lumin with me. He had also decided to decorate parts of the Manoir with his webs. 

He had been more than happy to put a giant web across the front door to the Manoir. He was a sweetheart despite the fact he was the size of a dinner plate. He had decided to ‘decorate’ my room with his webs. They were rather beautiful and kept any bugs out of my room which was a plus. It had taken me a while to get used to having Lumin sit on my head but I eventually got used to it and barely noticed or felt his legs against my head. 

He seemed to like my Lucus the Spider Plushies. I asked Marvin if he could shrink on of them and enchant the other one so Lumin had a friend and wasn’t always lonely. Lumin had an absolute field day when the Nightmare Twins somehow managed to fill the kitchen with insects. Due to Lumin’s unusual need to build spider webs. He had however left the Praying Mantis Sir had found alone, watching them interact was hilarious though. 

I may not be frightened of insects but I certainly didn’t like them even though Bug was absolutely adorable as were his interactions with Lumin. Seeing Bug and the Praying Mantis Sir had found riding around on Lumin’s back had been adorable. 

He didn’t like the Twins at all and had even bitten them several times when they tried to get near me, Bug really didn’t’ like the Twins the few times he had come to the Manor with me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you reading. I know this was incredibly short but I couldn’t really come up with anything else.


	18. Black Galaxy's Doll

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur might not be able to visit his sister after finding out what the Nightmare Twins had done to her but he could at the very least make sure no one noticed she was unconscious. It was the least he could do. She had been through so much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Evening, today's story is about The Author. I decided to write his side of what happened on Day 5, 9, 12 and 14. 
> 
> Arthur - my name for The Author

Date: 18/10/20  
Time: 8:17 pm - 9:55 pm 

Arthur was not… pleased when he found out what had happened to his little sister. 

The Nightmare Twins had tried to kill his little sister. He had known there was something not right with them, Mark and Wilford kept in the loop in regard to things that happened within the Manor. King took the time to fill him in when he visited to get more parchment for Host. The fact the Nightmare Twins would frequently blackout and not remember anything for what they did was certainly concerning. 

It was true they were pranksters and mischievous but they had never caused anyone any outright harm, except for maybe a little humiliation. The fact they had hurt king and tried to poison his subjects were concerning. They had done many other very questionable things over the years but their inability to remember and Dark constantly stopping them from being hurt prevented them from being punished properly. 

Arthur knew without a doubt it had been done on purpose. There was someone controlling the Nightmare Twins and then ensuring they either forgot or prevented to forget what had happened. In the beginning, they truly hadn’t known what was going on but Arthur was fairly certain they very well remember now and were just pretending they didn’t because they knew they would get away with it and that Dark would stop anyone from hurting them. 

Arthur knew Dark was likely being forced to stop the Nightmare Twins from being injured because he would never willingly condone with the Twins had done, nor would have let them get away with it for so long. He wanted to go to Manor and make sure his sister was alright he knew he couldn’t. The younger versions of Wilford, Mark and Damien were going to be visiting very soon and wouldn’t be good if he suddenly disappeared. 

He could, however, he could make sure no one noticed his sister absence. It would leave him a little tired as it had been a while since he had done something like this but it was worth it. No one other than King and Host knew he could create Living Dolls. He usually made smaller dolls, about the size of a three-year-old, he had never made a human-sized doll, even though his sister was 5’0, it wasn’t going to be easy. 

It took him several long hours to create the Human-sized doll. By the time he was done, he was startled with how much like his sister the doll looked. He was half convinced his sister was sitting across from him, it was a little alarming. He had meant to make the doll look like his sister but hadn’t meant to make the doll so lifelike. It seemed Author had other ideas. Creating clothes for the doll had been easy. 

His sister usually wore polo shirts and leggings. She liked tight-fitting clothing or oversized jumpers though had taken to stealing his or Host’s shirts when she could get away with it. They often didn’t get them back. The only real way anyone would be able to tell his sister and the Doll apart were their eyes, the Dolls eyes were noticeably two different colours.  
His sister did have two different coloured eyes but it was more subtle than that. 

It had been a little difficult to figure out how to make the doll act and sound like his sister. He created a special set of earrings and a matching ring. The doll wore the earrings while the ring merged with the ring my sister very rarely took off. The doll had been confused as to what was happened but quickly understood after I explained things. He was highly amused when the doll decided on the name Black Galaxy. 

It had been a little bit strange watching the doll. She was so much like my sister yet… not at the same. It was strange. I was highly amused when Black Galaxy got annoyed at Galli’s phone and decided to get a new one. She had needed a new one for a long time. Black Galaxy was an… extension of Galli in a lot of ways. I was nervous about Galli finding out I had created a doll. 

I knew she wouldn’t be mad but I still couldn’t help but feel nervous. Black Galaxy had laughed at my nervousness and told me to stop worrying. Everything would be fine. I hope. Having Black Galaxy around is certainly going to help her. I think.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed today's story. Please let me know what you think


	19. Yet Another Movie Night Blood Bath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Summary: Its movie night yet again, Sir said he would be joining but he had yet to arrive. I wonder what was taking so long. "... Darkiplier is typing..." would sometimes appear, like he wanted tog say something but didn't. It was strange, he would appear soon enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sir - Head of Manoir Vide  
> Mae - Memeber of Manoir Vide  
> Deer - Member of Manoir Vide 
> 
> Varga - Member of Manoir Vide  
> Para (Paradox) - Member of Manoir Vide

Date: 19/10/20  
Time: 10:10 pm - 11:35 pm 

Vampires weren’t really that scary though some of the stories about them certainly were. Those stories always left me uneasy. I was trying to relax in The Parlor, much preferring to read and play Moonlighter than watching Dracula with everyone else. I had some stories I needed to catch up on and this was the perfect time. 

I briefly checked the Cinema Chat as it was against the rules to speak during a movie so Sir had set up a group so we could talk about the movie if we wished. Either Sir or Mae would stream that night’s movie for those who weren’t physically at the Manoir. Movie Night was always fun, though it had to more with the people watching the movie rather than the movie itself. 

I was half paying attention to the chat as I listened to my audiobook and edited one of my other stories, something I had become very practised at over the years though I couldn’t do this while listening to The Night Circus. It was too much of an interesting book for that. I tried but found it impossible. I knew I should read The Rondo Series like I didn’t every year but couldn’t do some reason. I could do it later this month.

I could faintly hear the movie playing and could see it thanks to a projector that had appeared in the ceiling. It had happened a few times. Likely to prevent people from missing out on the movie even if they weren’t in the cinema. Sir had yet to join, either physically or online. It was strange. He would occasionally start typing but would then stop, either he was distracted or doing something that required most of his attention. 

It wasn’t completely unusual for him to step away for a short time and leave his computer. Remy was probably being a nuisance, the pup was adorable but was apparently quite annoying at times and had apparently been trying to ‘kill’ Sir since Sir got him almost a year ago. The thought of Remy trying to trip Sir makes me laugh every time. He likely not doing it intentionally. 

I was somewhat confused when I heard screaming from the Cinema, rolled my eyes and went back to reading, they were watching a horror movie (if Dracula could really be called a horror movie). It was something I had gotten used to. I looked up and couldn’t help but laugh when Sir stalked into the room, walked over, grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the room. I stumbled a little trying to keep up with him. He was a good ten inches taller than me

I yelped when I nearly tripped and had to wrap my free arm around his waist to stop myself from face planting or for his grip on my to wrench my shoulder. I groaned, and unwrapped my arm, he had stopped long enough for me to get my feet back under me before continuing to walk down the hall. I turned to look at him and finally registered the blood dripping down his face. It didn’t take much to figure out what had happened when he licked some of the blood off his lips. 

I pulled my phone out of my back pocket and opened the Cinema chat, not bothering to pay attention to where we were going, Sir wouldn’t let me trip. He had slowed down some which was something. I quickly scrolled through the chat. It took a minute or two to get to the start of the chat before everyone scattered, they seemed alarmed about something. I figured someone had interrupted Sir while he was feeding, either that or his meal had gotten away. 

“Demon’s in… The Gallery I think, Deer and Mae are hiding in The Terrace, Para is in hiding in one of the unused rooms, Varga might be in the hallway cupboard over there,” answered, as soon as I finished one of the doors to the rooms we were passing and something, rather someone dashed out and down the stairs. I could help but laugh as Para cursed.

“Galli you traitor,” Para yelled only making me laugh harder. I shook my head and scrolled through more of the messages and list off where I thought each person was in the Manoir. They wouldn’t be getting outside due to Lumin deciding to make one of his webs in the doorway to the Manoir. Thankfully I was short enough to be able to walk right under them. It was one of the few good things about being short. 

Sir hadn’t said anything though he was clearly amused at the cursing coming from several places around the Manoir as Para’s shout had alerted everyone else to the fact Sir had my help. It was only a matter of time before they were caught. I couldn’t help but wonder how he was going to catch them. When we reached the front doors I couldn’t help but stare in muted shock for several seconds before laughing. 

Para, Varga, Deer and Mae were struggling to escape the giant spider web Luman had strung between two of the columns in the Entrance. I didn’t know they were even there, then again, the Manoir would sometimes change, sometimes in strange ways. I couldn’t help but stare at Lumin when he scuttled over. He nearly reached my knee. I slipped my phone back into my pocket and gently pet his head. 

“Good boy. You did a wonderful job catching the escapees,” I praised, Lumin looked very pleased with himself making me giggle. Sir was glaring at Para, Varga, Mae and Deer, clearly displeased about something. He had yet to let go of my arm, not that I minded, his grip wasn’t that tight. I quickly took a picture with my phone before slipping it back into my pocket. 

“Galli you traitor, how could you tell him where we were?” I tilted my head and stared at Deer. It was their fault for upsetting him while he was hunting. It hadn’t taken me long to figure out Sir was a Vampire. It was particularly obvious unless you saw his fangs though that was rare. Para, Mae, Varga and Deer were staring at Sir like they just noticed the blood on his face and paled. I couldn’t help but laugh.

“If your incessant comments had lost me my meal then maybe I would not have to ask Galli for help. I figured she would not mind helping me again after last time,” Sir hissed, I laughed when Para, Varga, Mae and Deer paled at his words. I rolled my eyes and turned my attention back to the audiobook, just in time for my favourite part of the story. 

I allowed Sir to drag me to the Cinema while scrolling through my phone, I settled down, wrapping a blanket around my shoulder and smiled at Sir in thanks for retrieving my computer from The Parlor so I could continue editing my story. I was almost done, editing Aftermath always took forever considering how long some of the chapters were. I thankfully didn’t have to go much, other than fixing a few spelling mistakes.


	20. Melanophobia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Black might not be my favourite colour but I certainly do own a lot of black clothes, mostly because they make me look good even if wearing any sort of dark colour is a recipe for dehydration and feeling _very_ uncomfortable in the Sunshine State at any time of year but particularly during in late spring and early summer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's prompt was Melanophobia (fear of the colour black)

Date: 20/10/20  
Time: 9:59 pm - 11:18 pm 

I’m not melanophobic. I wear mostly black clothes even though wearing any dark colours in the sunshine state, particularly in late spring and summer is a recipe for dehydration and feeling very uncomfortable when outside. I still wear dark coloured clothes because they make me look good despite how incredibly uncomfortable I end up. 

I wear mostly dark colours like purple, dark green and navy because they make me feel safe and because I look good in them. I very rarely wear bright colours because they make me stand out more and I like blending into the background. I do sometimes wear neon colours though they are usually on polo shirts. 

Most of the egos, bar Wilford wear dark colours. He does sometimes wear black though its usually to make the brighter colours he wears stand out more which work very wel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know its incredibly short. I had no idea what to write for it. I'll probably end up rewriting it at the end of the month and doing a better job.


	21. You Can't Take My Wings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It took several weeks for him to build up the strength in his wings again before he could fly properly, it was worth the wait though. Winged Yancy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who haven't read my main ego stories Yancy has wings as is explained in The Aftermath. This story isn't finished. I will be finishing it tomorrow because I'm incredibly tired today and just want to sleep.

Date: 21/10/20  
Time: 10:03 pm 

It took me far too long to get used to having my wings back.


	22. Alien Shape Shifter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Humans could be ridiculously oblivious to things that were right in front of them and they ignored the things they did notice because they thought it was trick of the light

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had no idea what to write for today's story so decided to make it about Chase. It may have also been an excuse to edit one of my other stories.

Date: 22/10/20  
Time: 9:35 pm - 11:34 pm 

This is the last time I ever edit a story during in Movie Night. I never end up getting anything done and it takes forever. Oh well, at least I’m getting it edited and can hopefully work on it later.

* * *

_Date: 08/07/20_   
_Time: 3:13 pm_

_Chase was amazed how oblivious humans were at times, they hardly noticed what was right in front of them and were more than willing to ignore the thing they did notice. Chase wasn’t scared of Anti, he had no reason to be scared of the “demon” if he could even be called that._

_He was no threat to Chase who was more than capable of defending himself if he ever needed to, doing so would ruin the story Sean was creating and he didn’t want to do that. Chase found it endlessly amusing that, despite not know more information about Chase he had made Marvin distinctly cat-like, particularly in regard to his mask and some of his physical features._

_The magician wasn’t actually a cat even though he had the mannerisms of one. Those, however, were mostly thanks to the fans. Marvin wasn’t a shifter and had to use a rune in order to transform into a cat. Chase was able to shift through any of his forms as easy as breathing whereas Marvin could technically shift with the help of the rune but it wasn’t natural. It was for Chase._

_Chase was relaxing in a patch of sunlight in the Manor’s living room, listening to Yancy, Ariyana and Eric discussing… some sort of musical when something vaguely waterlike but thicker was dumped over his him. He jerked and hissed, baring his teeth as some of his more cat-like features coming through as he easily flipped over RJ, swiping the bucket out of his hand and landing in a crouch, glaring at RJ as the strange thick water like sludged dripped off him and onto the carpet._

_"Did you just *hiss* like a cat? I thought Marvin and that zombie were the only freakish-" RJ was cut off by a deep, threatening growl coming from Chase. He looked less human and more like a cat. His eyes were cat-like. Brown and gold-tipped cat ears tipped ears on his head, his nails looked more like very sharp claws._

_The sudden quiet was broken when Yancy’s wings folded against his back (Ariyana seemly wasn’t fazed) and pulled Eric against his side, he didn’t appear to be conscious of what he was doing as he stared at Chase with wide weary eyes. Despite Yancy’s wings being pressed against his back, they looked bigger than usual. Dark, Wilford, Ben, Marvin, Eric and Bim had no idea what was going on_

_"I suggest RJ you shut up before Chase snaps and tears you to ribbons or do you have no sense of self-preservation," Yancy snapped, not taking his eyes off Chase who was staring at RJ with a less than friendly look on his face, a look they usually associated with Bim when he was looking at a potential meal but it was somehow far more threatening._

_Maybe it was the fact Chase looked so human but also inhuman at the same time with those deadly and frankly alarmingly sharp fangs that look like they would have no problem tearing through flesh like butter and were likely just as sharp or even sharper than his claws that had, five minutes also looked like blunt but well-manicured nails._

_"At least one of you has_ some sense _. Just because someone doesn't look human does *not* mean they are freakish. You wouldn't consider Yancy or Ariyana as freakish," Chase hissed, his lips pulled back to show off his fang. Yancy’s wings shifted again, his eyes glued to Chase. It was a reaction they had never seen from before they had seen it from Eric when he was scared or thought he was in trouble._

_RJ went to answer ut stopped when he saw the look on Dark’s face and thought better of it and kept his mouth shut. Everything about Chase screamed ‘predator’ much like Bim did when he was in a particular… mood but RJ would rather deal with Bim when he was in a… mood then Chase._

_The tension was broken when Host and King walked into the living room talking about something, King stopped talking about stared at Chase and stepped behind Host who seemed unbothered even though he was giving RJ a displeased and scathing look. Being that Host still had his eyes he would sometimes wear bandages or the sunglasses Ben had made for him._

_"I thought RJ, that you would have a bit more common sense than that. Chase you may want to wash off that... sludge. The idiot and his brother put too much of a particular ingredient resulting in more of your shifter side coming through then you would probably like,” Host commented._

_“Please try and tone it down your scaring King and Yancy though he likely doesn't understand_ why _he is scared of you" Host explained his pale gold eyes boring into RJ as he spoke to Chase._ _Chase nodded and walked out of the room, as soon as he was gone Host turned his full attention to RJ who looked like he wanted to fun upon realising he was at Host’s mercy and the ego could do whatever he pleased, RJ was quite certain Dark wouldn’t bother trying to stop Host this time._

 _"How could you do *stupid* to experiment with an ingredient without knowing what effects it would have on someone. Chase was *very* close to eating you. He is not human or an ego. I have my suspicions as to how he is alive again but you are_ very _lucky he didn't want to traumatize Eric otherwise you would have ended up his dinner," Host lectured._

_RJ started to struggle, wanting to get away from Host but found he couldn’t. He had never truly understood why so many people were so quick to do what Arthur and Host asked. Yes, they had upset Arthur in the past but there was nothing special about him, not really. It wasn’t until now did he realise just how lucky he and his brother were._

_It was clear to Dark and Wilford that their resident Seer and radio show host was... displeased about something and couldn't help but wonder what the Nightmare Twins had done to piss him off this time. Wilford and Dark had told both of them to leave Arthur and later Host alone as he was_ not _someone you wanted to piss off but they never seemed to listen._

_It seemed RJ was finally getting what Dark and Wilford had been trying to tell him and his brother for the better part of 140 years. -_

* * *

I looked up and glared at the Nightmare Twins when they threw popcorn at me. They knew better than to disturb me while I Was writing a story. We were watching Alien, The Thing and Predator. I had watched videos about the movies but had never actually watched them myself. Dark was either highly annoyed while watching those types of movies and would sometimes comment “is that what people think would happen,”. It was endlessly amusing for many reasons. 

Even though I Was just editing the story instead of really working on it. I had written it a little over three months ago before I had joined Manoir Vide which seemed like it had been months ago even though it was 2 months and 4 weeks ago. It doesn’t feel like it been that long. A lot has happened in that time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I may end up completely rewriting it later


	23. Pyrophobia

Date: 23/10/20  
Time: 10:32 pm 

Darian had noticed how cautious Yancy and Eric were around him when he had his lighter on him. He hadn’t thought much of it until he had gone to light his cigarette. The way they both flinched was… concerning and left Darian with a very cold feeling in his stomach. Ariyana had the same reason when he ever lit a cigarette around her. She was ever tense if he was gesturing when he was smoking whenever he was near her.


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blank did something to piss off Google

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short story

Date: 24/10/20  
Time: 9:16 pm - 10:52 pm 

I don’t really watch Ethan’s stuff other than the UA stuff but I don’t really watch many of those videos as its a gamble on if the video is going to be cursed or wholesome. I hadn’t ever meant Blank either. I knew about him and had read some stories about him but had never actually met him. Ben absolutely hated him so some unknown reason. Blank had clearly done something to piss him off. 

Pissing off Google was the last thing you wanted to do. He controlled every part of their lives and could easily make your life a nightmare. Ben disappeared any time Blank come to visit though it wasn’t very often.


	25. Bloody Flood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blood was leaking from the walls. The new additions to The Shining made it _so_ much more entertaining

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's today story about The Shining with a slight twist
> 
> Sir - Head of Manoir Vide  
> Less - Memeber of Manoir Vide  
> Mae - Memeber of Manoir Vide
> 
> Varga - Memeber of Manoir Vide  
> Demon - Memeber of Manoir Vide  
> Para (Paradox) - Memeber of Manoir Vide

Date: 25/10/20  
Time: 10:50 pm - 11:35 pm 

“Morning, how is everyone’s day been?” I asked as I walked into the Ballroom.

“What on earth happened?” Mae questioned staring at me, a horrified look on their face.

“My bedroom wall started leaking blood. It’s going to take forever to clean it up. To make matter’s worse blood exploded from the bathroom sink. I’m not sure how,” I replied, my skin was itching as the blood dried. It made talking, let alone moving incredibly uncomfortable. I’m more than thankful it’s not dripping everywhere. I really don’t want to explain to Sir why there is blood on the floor.

Waking up surrounded by a pool of blood had been _highly_ uncomfortable. Having blood explode all over me from the sink just after I had gotten out of the shower hadn’t been fun either. I doubt its real blood but it was incredibly uncomfortable. I hope it wasn’t going to stain my clothes.

None of the egos had been in the kitchen which was strange as normally Dark, Google, Wilford and Host were up by now. It made a cold chill race down my spine and had made me rush through my morning routine.

"Like that Bathroom Scene in the 2016 IT movie? I thought you had set off another one of Demon's traps," Para commented, I was tempted to flick some of the blood at him. It had been very much like the Bathroom Scene from the 2016 IT movie. Thankfully there had been no hair. That was the most disgusting thing about the entire scene. I wanted to text Host and ask him if he could clean up my bedroom and the bathroom but that would mean taking my phone out of my pocket.

I do _not_ want to get blood on my phone.

I rolled my eyes and went to clean up while everyone made their way to the Cinema to watch The Shining.

I wanted to join but I had to work on my assignment as well as a few other stories. I doubt I would actually get anything done if I were to sit and watch the movie with everyone while trying to work on my assignment and edit my other stories. I was making my way back from the bathroom and smiled at Sir who was heading towards The Cinema. I froze when I heard a _SPLASH_ and the sound of a metal bucket hitting the floor, everyone screaming and scrambling to get out of the room.

There's no way Demon would do the same thing FOUR times in a row. Sir was already pissed off the first three times. I know he certainly wasn't sone with them the last two times after I left the Manoir, either Demon forgot which door Sir was going to enter The Cinema or he was trying to get something else. I have no idea but I would very much like to know. I stretched and opened the door to The Ballroom.

Only to realise, a little too late that it was a little hard to open the normal. I screamed when cold, thick blood was dumped over me. It was far thicker than the stuff I had washed off earlier. The bucket also appeared to be much bigger. I got a sickening feeling Demon had expected me to use the other door into The Ballroom and for Sir to use this one and more blood dumped over him and have it be _my_ fault.

"DEMON I'M GOING TO STRANGLE YOU," I yelled, thoroughly pissed off. I stalked down the hall, not bothering to wipe any of the blood off my face. There was no point. I smile thinly at Sir when I met him at the top of the stairs. He looked non to happy. It didn't take very long to find Demon, Deer, Varga, Mae and Para. I had no idea how I knew they were responsible but they were. They apologised and tried to point fingers but I _really_ wasn't in the mood.

They had to spend the next several hours covered in blood and have to deal with getting it out of their clothes. Sir was likely going to do more once I've gone home. I went and clean up again, this time making sure I pushed the door open _before_ I walked into the room. I messaged Host and asked him to clean up my bedroom and bathroom. I grinned when Deer, Demon, Varga, Para and Mae found themselves _in_ The Shining.

I got more comfortable in the chair, crossing my legs and offering popcorn to Sir and Less as we watched them try and escape from Jack. I have no idea why I hadn't done this sooner. It was so much _fun_.

"Happy Halloween Sir, Less. I hope you like the movie"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed, please let me know what you thought.


	26. Samhainophobia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Samhain used to be scary. The costumes were meant to protect you for spirits and demons who wanted to harm you, nowadays, not so much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's today's story, hope you enjoyed it

Date: 26/10/20 - 27/10/20  
Time: 10:50 pm - 2:04 am

The Manoir was louder than usual given the Guests were gett their costumes ready for the party on the 31st. This was my first year attending the party. I'm not quite sure what I'm going to go as I've only really dressed up for Halloween three times.

The first time was as a vampire, the second an angel with an ex-friend and the third was for work and I only remembered it was Halloween because of the decorations and the fact everyone was dressed up. I honestly have no idea what I'm going to dress up as. Maybe a vampire I'm not entirely sure. I poked my head into the cinema after checking to make sure there was no bucket of blood over the door this time.

Mae, Deer, Demon, Para and Varga and promised they would never try and make either me or Sir like that ever again. I'm not scared of Samhain. The costumes now days were nowhere _near_ as scary as they used to be. The costumes were meant to scare unwanted spirits and demons away but now they _invited_ trouble, that's how it seemed anyway.

I was on my way back from a craft shop with some supplies need to make some decorations for The Manoir (Lumin's webs were looking a little bare) when I was catcalled. I looked around and groaned when I saw the group of humans standing at the mouth of the ally I walk down to get to the Manoir. _Lovely, just what I need._ I smiled at thinly at the humans and tried to walk through the ally as quickly as possible. 

I would have gone around but the other way closed and I wanted to get back to the Manoir as quickly as possible. I quickly flicked through my phone and opened Discord, trying not to tense when I heard the group of humans start to follow me. I wanted to walk faster but forced myself to keep walking like I hadn't noticed them. There was no way in hell I would be able to escape them. 

I was wearing my running shoes, leggings and my black and blue polo shirt and my black vest. I was suddenly _very_ thankful the bag I was using to carry everything in didn't have a handle on it, that way the group of five humans following couldn't grab it. I stumbled when one of the humans grabbed one of my braids. I yelped and clawed at the hand holding my hair until they let go.

That's when I started to run. 

The entrance to The Manoir wasn't that far away, I just needed to get _near_ it and I would be perfectly safe. Sir never let anything happen to his Guests. I smiled when I heard the five humans stop at the sight of the building. Manoir Vide looked like a run-down mansion to outsiders. They could see how truly beautiful it was, though the Manoir itself was currently over in Lumin's webs, horseshoes, and of course jack-o-lanterns. 

It looked very much like a Hautened Mansion but to me, it was home. I gasped, completely out of breath when I finally reached the "Front Gate". I took a minute to catch my breath, turning around to see the five humans had finally made up their mind and were following me, a few of them had picked up stones. I turned back to the Manoir and dashed inside, being careful not to trip over the uneven stones that made up the pathway to the huge wooden front door. 

I stumbled and fell over, scraping my hands, shins and knees on the stones. I tried to get up but my ankle protested. I just have rolled it when I fell over. I looked up when I heard a scream, no doubt someone had scared Deer. I stumbled to my feet and limped towards the front door. I looked over my shoulder and smiled, Deer's scream had clearly alarmed the five humans following me. Good.

Walking was painful but I was safe. I stumbled and leaned against the table near the front door. I had never noticed it before. I yelped when I was grabbed and slammed against the wall, my ankle and knee making a dull _pop_ sound. Tears started leaking from my eyes as I stared at the person who grabbed me. It was one of the humans, the others in the group were laughing and telling jokes. 

I opened my mouth to scream but the human holding my against the wall put their hand over my mouth. I breathe in through my nose and almost gagged at the overpowering scent of alcohol. It was nauseating. I bit into the humans male's hand hard, hoping it would be enough to get them to let go. It wasn't unfortunately. They pushed me hard against the wall, the other hand across my neck. I slammed my knee into his groin. 

"HELP! AH, LET GO OF ME YOU BASTARD," I screamed, the man holding me slammed my head against a wall. I groaned and tried to stop myself from crying even more. The Manoir had gone quite. I couldn't hear the piano in the ballroom, nor could I hear the movie playing in the Cinema. It was eerie. The Manoir was _never_ this quite. The humans had seemly noticed how quiet it suddenly was. I could help but smile. 

Sir  _ hated  _ uninvited Guests wandering into the Manoir. If they were polite they were allowed to stay for a while, some never left while others, much like these humans were, dealt with in a much harsher way.  Intruders weren’t welcome.  We had several over the last month. Some from the nearby town thought to came to  _ investigate  _ (stick their nose where it doesn’t belong), they had gotten a rather  _ nasty  _ surprise but they  _ had _ escaped with their lives, and sanity intact.

Another, more recent intruder wasn’t so lucky. He may have gotten out of Manoir alive but he wouldn’t soon forget his time here. This particular intruder decided to insult Sir and the Manoir after he was kindly asked to leave. 

" **Hello** **_gentlemen, lady._ ** **What are you doing here?** " Sir questioned, appearing at the top of the staircase, sip a glass of wine. He did  _ not _ look pleased, not that I really blamed him.  He very much hated it when there were intruders, or that’s the impression I had gotten from how he reacted when have had… unwanted Guests.  The humans looked startled to see anyone here. 

I groaned when the man holding my let go, I rubbed my throat and slide down the wall, quickly wiping away the tears dripping down my face. My eyes were stinging.  I yelped when I was lifted off the ground. I relaxed a little when I realised it was Sir’s aura. I giggled a little. I leaned against the railing to the stairs, enjoying the frightened look on the humans far too much. 

The Humans looked alarmed and I couldn't help but smirk at the frightened look on their faces as Sir walked down the stairs, one hand still behind his back. I looked up when I heard a creak and saw Mae, Deer, Less, Paradox and Demon standing on the landing. Demon looked down at the humans with a curious look on his face before scuttling up the wall and onto the ceiling to look down at the humans. They seemed unnerved. 

While Demon's ability to climb the walls and stick to the ceiling I had since gotten used to it. The humans tried to run out the door but were stopped when it slammed shut, the sound was deafening, the humans paled when they saw Lumin. He was reached halfway up their thighs. He did _not_ look pleased. They tried to scramble away from Lumin, bringing them closer to the staircase. 

Sir stopped just before the bottom of the stairs, I didn't notice his cane until he removed his hand from behind his back. The humans back away as much as Lumin would allow them too. He took another sip of his wine while he waited for the humans to speak. The man who had slammed be against the wall was stammering, trying to figure out how to get out of this situation. 

"She told us to follow her. It was her doing," the man answered, I stared at him. That was a _horrible_ excuse and was _never_ going to work. Sir stared at them with a raised eyebrow. I shook my head when I looked over at me. I winced and hopped around to sit down on the bottom step. It was a little too painful to stay standing. 

"I was walking from back the craft shop with decoration, they catcalled me and decided to follow me. I ended up tripping on one of the loose stones outside. I think I twisted my ankle and knee when he slammed me against the wall," I answered, leaning against the railing and briefly closing my eyes, I groaned when I felt myself being shaken. I stared at Less wondering why she was trying to keep me awake. 

I was tired and wanted to go to sleep.

" **No Galia did not. If she had then you would not have slammed her against the wall given her a concussion after she screamed for help...** " I didn't hear what Sir said after that as I passed out. I woke up my couch in The Parlour, a cold bag on my head, my ankle and knee had already been wrapped. I had no idea what happened but didn't really care I just wanted to sleep. 

I opened my eyes again when I heard a soft chittering and realised it was Bug and Lumin. Bug called onto the couch as did Lumin, he was much smaller now. I laughed at the feeling of Luminscuttle up my body and settle in my hair. It was his favourite place. I relaxed and went back to sleep. I could find out what happened later. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, please let me know what you think


	27. Antisepticeye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s today’s story, much like yesterday’s story, the entire thing wont’ be posted right away due to it not being written yet but I will post it once I’m done. This is the 20th story

Date: 27/10/20  
Time: 11:32 pm

> _Date: 28/10/20_   
>  _Time:11:18am_
> 
> _ Jack wasn’t necessarily scared of Anti but he was very wary of the ego. Jack had never mentioned where he got his tattoos to anyone, they just knew he had them but how he got them. He just smiled whenever anyone asked and told them not to worry. No one was really sure where Antisepticeye came from. He had appeared in Jack’s FNAF Sister Location and a few other videos in October but then disappeared the other egos soon followed.  _
> 
> _ Chase was incredibly protective of Jack and was usually the one to make sure Jack took care of himself, even if it meant getting Anti to glitch Jack’s game so he would have a reason his recording room so he would either eat or sleep. It was a remarkably effective way to get Jack to take care of himself.  _ _ Anti became more… antagonistic during October which was  _ fun _ for everyone.  _
> 
> _ He made a habit of bothering Dark much to the entity displeasure. He usually didn’t mind Anti visit but there was something about October that made Anti particularly unbearable. Anti was fine during the rest of the year. It was only in October Anti lived up to his reputation and made frequent appearances in Jack's videos and started to make everyone's lives  _ very _difficult._
> 
> _J_ _ack had never been too concerned and learned to live with it. Even though he wasn't actually killed he could still feel the effects of having his throat slit and absolutely hated it when Anti_ tried _to kill him. His neck still had the faint scar from the pumpkin carving video though he wasn't visible until it was October._
> 
> _ Due to Jack playing Phansmophobia recently he was quiet jumpy making him incredibly jumpy and easy to scare which Anti greatly enjoyed. Jack had snapped at him for doing just that Chase knew Jack would snap eventually. The Iplier’s, Marvin, Henrik, Jackie and Anti had always wondered where Jack got his tattoos, they knew the was on his arms were inspired by Shadow of the Colossus’s but something about that didn’t seem right.  _
> 
> _ He was telling the truth but not the entire truth he had no reason to hide the truth and get he didn’t tell them. He said Shadow of the Colossus was his favourite game but he was unnaturally good at it even though he constantly complained about the controls. Jack was the only other person besides Mark, Matthew and Chase that could speak Cassian though he didn’t speak it very often though would  _ sometimes _ speak it with Matthew.  _
> 
> _ Jack’s tattoos would sometimes glow a teal colour as did his eyes. Jack had finished playing Phasmophobia and was getting something to eat when Anti decided to scare him. He would have normally yelled at Anti and threatened to turn on his computer’s virus protection (it was the only way to actually keep Anti out of his computer).  _
> 
> _ This time however Anti found an antique-looking dagger heading towards him. He managed to avoid it and stared at Jack as the dagger reappeared in his hand, the sword tattoo on his right arm was glowing a dark teal colour. _
> 
> _ Stop: 1:26 pm (28/10/20) _

I sighed and dropped my pen in annoyance. I  _ knew _ what I  _ wanted _ to write but didn’t know  _ how _ to write it which was beyond irritating. I got up and went to get something to eat from the kitchen. I would probably come up with the solution while editing the story. I groaned a little when I saw my bedroom door was open and Anti was leaning over my desk. He never seemed to understand the rule of not entering my room while I wasn’t there. 

“Anti, what are you doing? You  _ know _ you’re not meant to enter my room without my permission,” I questioned, he jerked and I couldn’t help but grin. It was often very hard to sneak up on Anti. He looked up from my computer with a sheepish look on his face clearly embarrassed he had been caught in my room. 

“Just wondering what you were writing. It’s an interesting story and not one I’ve really thought about though it _ would _ make some sense,” Anti replied looking back at my computer, I had to stop myself from giggling. I hadn’t really interacted with Anti that much or even written that many stories about Jack’s egos. Most of my stories were about Mark’s egos though there  _ was _ some cross over. 

I needed to get around to writing the rest of Jack’s back story down and figuring out Chase’s which was a little tricky but I’m sure I can make it work with enough effort. 

“Glad you like it. I have no idea what to write next though… well I  _ know _ what want to write but not exactly how to write it,” I answered, watching Anti carefully. He was in a charitable mood which was rare in October though maybe it was because it was near the end of the month. He could sometimes still be very violent when he wanted to be. 

“Perhaps me reminding him he's not so high and mighty as he might imagine. Bringing him back down to earth, reminding him of his flaws and fears. He's not fucking immune, and he ought to fear me, instead of thinking his cute PMA shit is going to save him.” Anti answered, his eyes turn black on green. It was honestly a little frightening. I nodded, it gave me something of an idea. 

It was a little strange to think the egos were a little different outside of how I wrote them in my stories though not drastically so but the difference sometimes proved to be enough to give me an idea for a story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed this story


	28. Scream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some people think they can scare someone who lives alone and then tell their friends and laugh about it and not expect any consequences for their actions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's today's story

Date: 28/10/20  
Time: 9:05 pm

Every time I was home alone my mother told me I had to a) lock the door and b) not answer the door for anyone other the door unless it was my parents. She was incredibly overprotective and now that I’ve moved out she’s asked me if my door is locked every time she calls. My door dead-bolted whenever I’m inside the apartment to get in you either have to a) be a resident with a key for the back door in the alleyway or b) know the code to the door which only residents know. Having someone call me in the middle of the

THE REST OF THE STORY WILL BE WITHIN THE NEXT 24HRS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you reading, please let me know what you think


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Summary: Mark didn't want to sleep, he knew he would have nightmares as soon as he did
> 
> Note: Here's is today's story. I hope you enjoy it
> 
> Length:   
> Tag List
> 
> Link of Ao3, Day 27 and Day 28

Date: 29/10/20  
Time: 9:35 pm 

I didn’t want to sleep. I knew I would eventually pass out but I knew I’m going to end up having a nightmare. They were unpleasant and horrible.


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She stole my mental and physical voice, my powers, your memory of me and my name, giving it to another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's today's story, this chapter is somewhat of a sequel to yesterday story. 
> 
> Google Docs: https://docs.google.com/document/d/1YFgEUW7MG-xd8pFFSsGfEfUnvdocqhrZPvnol6loo0E/edit?usp=sharing

Date: 30/10/20  
Time: 4:25 pm - 8:21 pm

> Matthew was confused when he found a note tacked to his computer, written in black ink after an unsettling dream of someone who  _ looked _ like (but wasn’t) Dark trying to get to him, the person was shouting but Matthew couldn’t hear them. He felt like he  _ should _ know who they were but he couldn’t remember. 
> 
> “ She stole my mental and physical voice, my powers, your memory of me and my name, giving it to another. I was the first.  **He** came after. I do not want to hurt you. I just want to protect you. I  **am** still here despite what most believe. You  _ know _ who I am. You know it is not normal for me to be in every universe but this one. I just want to protect you, ” 
> 
> It was an… unsettling message. The writing  _ looked  _ familiar but he wasn’t sure why. The figure had been appearing in his dreams more frequently, always trying to get to him but never being able to. At first, he had been relived the person couldn’t get to him but then realised he… wasn’t actually relived. He wanted to go to the person but was unable to. His legs wouldn’t move, he felt like he was being hunted. I wanted to scream but he couldn’t an old fear crept in completely unwanted. 
> 
> What if The Demon was back. Matthew was sure he had gotten rid of it a long time ago. It had been a long time since he had felt that sort of fear. He had wanted to reach out to the Almost Dark. He knew if he could reach him he would safe. He tried to summon the ringing sound The Demon hated but he couldn’t. When he tried to the Almost Dark had started to bang on the invisible wall between them but he couldn’t get in. He would never be able to again. 
> 
> Not after what  **_She_ ** had done. 
> 
> Matthew paused, he had no idea where that thought had come from. He read over the note again and realised how similar the note was to Dark’s handwriting. It was  _ close _ but not the same. He had no idea who this person was but he apparently knew them. He felt like he  _ should  _ know who they were but he didn’t - 
> 
> Stop: 5:01 pm (30/10/20)

I yawned and dropped my pen, I was tired. It had been a  _ very _ long day. I was woken by the garbage truck this morning at 5 am after maybe three or four hours sleep. I was very sore. Walking was painful, I couldn’t put much weight on my knee and the bruise on my toe looked like a flying bat. I covered my mouth as I yawned again, trying desperately to keep my eyes open. I knew I had to check what today’s story was but I could do that later. After I had gotten a little sleep. 

I have gotten sleep, though probably no more than an hour at most. I groaned when I ended up slamming my head against the brick wall behind my bed. I had a low-grade headache. I think I’m going to get another pillow just so this doesn’t keep happening because its bloody painful for many reasons. I didn’t really want to do anything more on the story and would likely do some more later. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I'll likely be updating and edited several of these stories after October is over.


	31. Costume Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was finally Halloween. I had finally figured out what I was going to do for the costume party. I can't wait to see what everyone's costumes are going to be.  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween everyone. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I very much enjoyed writing it and have managed to write over 30,000 words in one month which is absolutely amazing. I am very glad I joined Manoir Vide. 
> 
> Sir - Head of Manoir Vide  
> Demon - Guest of Manoir Vide

Date: 31/10/20  
Time: 9:14 pm - 10:35 pm

I have only really celebrated Halloween twice. Once in 2011 where I dressed as a vampire and realised how good I look with black hair. The other time I don’t really like to remember as it wasn’t really trick or treating it was more dressing up then going to BlockBuster with Kari, my ex-friend. It wasn’t very fun.

I honestly have no idea what kind of costume to wear. It was just so hard to decide. Halloween isn’t as big of a thing in Australia as it is in America. I do kind of want Halloween candy though and will likely get some from the shops tomorrow even though it won’t actually be Halloween anymore. Not here anyway. It will be Halloween for most of the residents of Manoir Vide. Timezones honestly do my head in most of the time.

I’ve learned to deal with it mostly though there are times where I experience Time Destabilization but it doesn’t happen to often though it is disorientating when I do. This month had certainly been interesting and the most eventful October I’ve had in a long time. I’ve managed to write a story every single day this month, or at least  _ start _ writing a story. 

Those ones I’ll finish next month and go back and add the edited version to Tumblr and Ao3. I’ve gotten a few more followers on Tumblr since I started posting daily on there which is nice. I’m going to start posting more of my stories on there. At least that way I’ll have a reason to write at least semi-regularly. 

** I need to get around to finishing writing Manoir Vide Story 8. Its been well over two months at this point. I _know_ what I _want_ to write but don’t actually know how to write it correctly. It is, however, the longest Manoir Vide story being over 8 pages at this point. **

I’m probably going to go back through all these stories and edited them as most of them having been edited yet. I wrote them then posted them.  ** Day 2 was still my favourite story to write. Day 5 wasn’t bad either. I don’t really like day 13. I’m going to go back and rewrite that one.  ** I have started editing Day 1 though didn’t really get that far with how tired I was. I’m still exhausted after going to meet my mother yesterday. 

It involved a lot of walking. I was very sore and  _ very _ tired but at least I got my shower fixed. I never thought I would be excited about having my shower fixed. I need to go back and write more on Day 30 and finish off Day 29. I would have written more on Day 30 but I was absolutely exhausted and had been  _ very _ close to falling asleep. I did get some more of my crochet done. 

I had to stop every now and then because my pointer finger would start hurting. I’ve finished the second ball and have started on the third ball. I haven’t done  _ too  _ much on my crochet project today, mostly due to how tired I am and the fact my finger needs a break and I only have nine balls of wool and have to make them last until my mother brings the rest when the house is finally sold. 

I doubt they are going to be up here before the end of November or early December at the latest. If I run out of wool I can always ask her to send more of it. Hopefully, she’ll send the correct colours and some of my clothing. 

I wonder how many words (and pages) I will have written by the time I’ve finished the other stories and edited them. I’ve written 28,739 words so far this month and only have to write another 1,261 words before I reach 30,000. This is the most I’ve written in a month. I think. I’m probably going to expand on several of the stories or outright change them in the case of Day 18. 

That story doesn’t really… work all that well and is probably the only day I really don’t like. I can probably get it done over maybe a week and a half. This has been an incredibly fun month and I have enjoyed it a great deal. I suppose I could go as a witch. I had the perfect dress. I could just wear my leggings with it though I didn’t have shoes...maybe Host could help me with that.

I went to ask him only to find a shoebox sitting outside my door with a note tacked to the top:

> Hello Sis, 
> 
> These shoes should work quite well with your costume. I have included a few other things I think would work rather well with what you’re planning.  I know you wanted to get them but they were too expensive. Consider this an early Christmas present. I think you’ll also like my other presents.
> 
> Host

The shoes were the ones I had been looking at from American Dutchess and had really wanted but they were too expensive even though they looked absolutely amazing an I  _ really _ wanted them. I’m still planning on asking my mother if she can help me pay for them because I would very much  _ really  _ like them.  There was candy, a belt meant for some of the other things in the box. 

I almost screamed in excitement when I saw what else Host had included in the box. It was a dark green cloak that looked incredibly warm and felt  _ very _ heavy. I couldn’t help but grin and quickly got dressed and did my make up.  The shoes fit perfectly and were incredibly comfortable. The cloak was incredibly warm when I slipped it on. 

The belt and the things that attached to it did feel weird at all even though I was wearing a dress. I slipped my phone into the pocket for in on my cloak and skipped downstairs to get coffee and make myself something to eat. I was hungry and felt tried but knew I would feel better once I had some coffee. Host laughed when I skipped into the kitchen. He was dressed as a mummy, bandages wrapped around his head, arms and legs. 

Dark was dressed a vampire. Wilford was a pumpkin. Google was Frankenstein. Bing was a perfect representation of the uncanny valley. Yancy looked to possibly be a Zombie though it was hard to tell really. Bim was a windigo. Eric was dressed as a fruit bat I think. Ariyana was dressed as a nurse and Rick a Doctor though they had blood splattered on their uniforms. 

I quickly ate and made my way through the door in my cupboard to The Library. It thankfully wasn’t raining when I exited The Library but it felt like it was about to, there was fog on the ground. It was _very_ quiet. I couldn’t help but grin when I saw the spider webs on the outside of The Library along with the graves stones with several names scrawled across them.

I quickly ate and made my way through the door in my cupboard to The Library. It thankfully wasn’t raining when I exited The Library but it felt like it was about to, there was fog on the ground. It was  _ very _ quiet. I couldn’t help but grin when I saw the spider webs on the outside of The Library along with the graves stones with several names scrawled across them.

Host had really done a wonderful job. I made my way to the Manoir. We were watching The Nightmare Before Christmas in the Cinema. It wasn’t quite time but I wanted to get there and chose my spot before everyone arrived. Apparently, Sir had given everyone quite the fright last night though I suppose they deserve it. 

Knowing him it would have been spectacular as he was incredibly talented at doing most things and could be rather terrifying when he wanted to be. He wasn’t too pleased with Demon over the last few weeks given he’d had fake blood dumped over him. I had thankfully been able to get the blood out of my clothes. 

I skipped up the steps and pushed open the heavy front door to The Manoir. Lumin dropped on my head. He had taken to riding around on my head whenever I was here. The decorations everyone had been making were finished and were up. They had used Lumin’s webs to hand things from the ceiling. 

Most of the items looked like they were floating. It was honestly amazing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I will be editing this tomorrow after the watching the Movie mentioned in the story as its not yet the 31st for Sir. It should prove very interesting. The final word and page count will likely change as there are 6 stories (plus day 18) that I will be finishing. I will add the pages to that number.
> 
> Over the last 31 days, I've managed to write 30,192 Words (79 pages) which is amazing. As I said before that number will change when I finish those six stories plus rewrite Day 18


End file.
